God of Different Worlds
by VClosedAccount
Summary: Konoha is destroyed after the war. Naruto founds his own village along with all the revived Akatsuki and Jinchurikis as protectors. War rages on in many different worlds. Time-travel, Doujutsu, God-like Naruto. Naru/Harem. M for language and lemon.


Today was Naruto's day off from work as the Kamikage of his own founded village, Kamidogakure. Its location is south of Konoha near the ocean of Tea country. On one of world trip, he found an unexplored location that seemed to have risen out of the ocean. It was about 50 km radius in size and about 5 miles from the border of fire country. Since Konoha was destroyed from the war and the Fire Daimyo didn't approve of rebuilding the hidden village because it has been damaged for far too many times and too much money were wasted on rebuilding. The people who survived has nowhere to go so he decided to found a new village better than Konoha. He decided to name the place as Kamido No Kuni. There were two sides of his land. The first one, which is the northern side, was about 70 km. It was full of greenery. Half of the 70 km land was forest and big trees.

The other half seems to be green fields that seem to stretch on forever. He thought about making a road through so that other countries may reach his village. Though it would not have been completed without the help of his clones and a few of his fox summons. The other 30km of his land was full of mountains. Very, very high mountains. There was a big canyon stretching from the southern beach to connect with a big waterfall at the end.

On each side of the waterfall were statues of 2 very important figures to him, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He had named the waterfall, The Namaki Fall. That place was very popular since it represented the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. There were a lot of visitors as it was a tourist destination. Kids were learning about the history of both the clans, from the start of Mito Uzumaki and ending in him founding this very village. He has built a resting place at the top of the waterfall for his people to come and see the statues or the waterfall. From the top, he has built a stairs leading down to the bottom, where people can enjoy swimming or having a picnic with the family and friends.

Besides that, the design of his village was very modern from Konoha. The houses were made of concrete and also great wooden pieces from the big forest. The roads were more wide and asphalt-covered. The important buildings were taller with different size and shape. The academy was very big. Facing problems in his youth has made his village very strict and good-looking. His people respect each other and him. Also, they do not have any hate for Jinchurikis in the world. In fact, they would help and encourage them to train and become a great shinobi. They even built statues of all 9 bijuus on the side of his village, where the Kage Tower was located. There were also small versions of the jinchurikis standing under their respective bijuu.

The mountains on one side of his village were very tall with 2 tops. Both tops go with their side of the mountains that cover one part of his village. The first top was higher than the second one. It was where the statues of the bijuu were located with the Kyuubi on top. Then comes the Hachibi and lower with lower tails until the bottom statue with the Ichibi there. Then on the 2nd mountain was a head of Naruto with a slate under his head with the written name as, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto knew full well that the population of his village will keep rising and he doesn't have a clue on when it will stop.

His village were made of people from different countries who felt that they didn't want to return and wanted to join his village. There were also many ninjas asking for permission to join his forces and also settle in his village. He has built the ultimate ninja forces to have ever had in the history of ninjas. His forces were made up of his trusted Konoha ninjas and ANBU, Suna's forces, Kumo ninjas who decided to leave their village, and some Kiri ninjas who met the same fates as Kumo's.

One thing Naruto likes to do every day is walking through his village. Even though it was twice the size of Konoha, he still didn't care at all. He loved seeing his people wave or bow at him saying hello. During his walk, kids would come up to him in a group and respectively say "Good day Naruto-sama!" Hearing them say that makes him want to protect his village and people even more. During his walk, he would also see a young group of girls about 1or 2 years younger than him (He is 19 years old right now.) come up and say hi to him. They all blushed when he gave them a grin._ Still got it in me_. He then walked forward heading to his office. He knew that there would be a lot of work for him waiting at his office along with his assistant, Yurei. Yurei was a ninja from Kumo. She was related to the Raikage's assistant, Mabui, which was her older sister. She had jet black smooth hair let down to reach her back. She was 6'2 and perfect face that matched Ino Yamanaka, and nice curves with C Cup size. She wore a kimono that also looked the same as Shizune's but with purple and yellow trimmings and flower designs on her front dress. Yurei has quitted being a ninja but stayed to help Naruto as his assistant. She was one of the people who moved from other country along with many others after he killed Madara and founded his own village. People seemed to pour in instantly. The damage of the great war was too much. Some people including the survivors from Konoha also moved in to his village.

After the war was over, Naruto was praised and supported by many people. He was very happy at that time. Everyone has cheered for him and even throw him a really BIG party. However, before the death of Obito and Madara, he managed to awaken his doujutsu, the Rinnegan. He has fought with them 'til the end. Before Madara died, he had told Naruto the REAL reason of putting the world in the genjutsu with the power of the Juubi.

Flashback

Madara Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha to have been born, was now lying on the ground with half-lidded eyes looking at the direction of his enemy. Naruto Uzumaki. The one to ruin everything.

Sasuke has been killed during his fight. "Naruto..." he suddenly said. "You want to know the reason I did all this?"

When hearing no reply from the blonde, he continued. "I did it so that I could seal away all the bijuu to save this world of the hardships like what you experienced since your birth."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Why did he do that? It can't be true. He must be lying!_ he thought.

"I'm not evil as you think, Naruto. I've been watching you for quite some time and I must say. Your life has not been pleasant."

"You LIAR! Do you think that I will believe those words of yours! After all you did to me!" Naruto screamed at Madara. "You had the Akatsuki after me for so long trying to suck Kurama out of my guts. And how would anyone believe what you say after you destroyed all the great villages. How would anyone believe you after you nearly killed all the Kages. Baa-chan risked her life for Konoha and yet you just try to kill her with your stupid SUSANOO!"

"Look Naruto, I had to do those in order to stop pain from spreading to other people. The jinchurikis all had enough of those already. So I think taking their burden away would save them."

"You bloody-idiot! you killed them already! how can you say you would save them!"

"I can't revive all the people dead from this war since I only have one Rinnegan. But I can revive half of them. But.."

Naruto was shocked. Beyond comprehension. He never thought Madara, the most evil villain would consider reviving the dead with his Rinnegan. _He must have a reason to do that_. " What is it Madara?"

" I want you to have my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"What! Why would you give me those bloody eyes!" Naruto exclaimed. "As the child of prophecy you must save this world and make peace in this world. The Rikoudo Sennin was unable to do so. So I want to transfer it to you and mix it with your Rinnegan. Hopefully It will transform into something more powerful. Maybe if my theory is right, your Tensei time would reduce to nothing rather than 5 seconds. Your sharingan would have transformed the Susanoo into something more powerful. Maybe even as powerful as the Juubi since you have the Kyuubi in you. Do you accept these eyes Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I accepted." "Good, Now come closer and stare directly into my eyes."

Sensing Naruto's hesitation, he said "No, I won't try to kill you so hurry up! I'm at death's door."

After a few moments Naruto kneeled next to Madara and stare into his eyes. He could see all the dead souls inside those horrid eyes but he had no choice if he wanted to create peace in the world. For a few seconds nothing happened, then suddenly he heard Madara mutter something he didn't understand and then, his lone sharingan eye flashed grayish-white for a second and turned back to the red-black color and then it disappeared from Madara's eyes. Pain suddenly shot into Naruto's eyes as he tried to shut it close but it wouldn't obey him. Then suddenly, Susanoo appeared out of nowhere in its full form. Madara seeing the Susanoo appearing, smiled and said to Naruto "When I revive the people, Sasuke will be rid of the evil and cruel thought of revenge and power in him. In fact, he will turn back to his normal self and more like you. I want you to look after him and take him to your new village when you decide to found it. Yes, I know of your newly discovered land. So take him there. He can help you. And also change his Uchiha name to... Sasuke Namikaze as he will help you revive the clan. And don't worry he child have the sharingan but without the ability to get the Mangekyou without your permission since you have the Eternal Mangekyou. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki..."

With that all said, Madara turned to ashes as he died and get blown away by the wind. Naruto now he saw everything in slow motion. His enhanced Rinnegan shone brightly with the now sharingan pupil that once used to be a black dot. He turned to all the people as they cheered for him. " Everyone... I've revived as many people as I can with my Rinnegan. The deceased people from this war should be back to life at about 2 minutes." Everyone looked at him, shocked that he had said that. Then suddenly the Kyuubi gave a loud roar. Naruto laughed out loud as he turned to Kyuubi. "Looks like Kurama is bored and tired. Time to go back ne?" Then in a poof the Kyuubi disappeared. From that day forward, people gave him the title of the New Rikoudo Sennin, the Kyuubi Sage.

End Flashback

He would never forget that day of the War. _Well, the past's the past. _He continued walking towards his office even though this was his day off, he should at least check up on Yurei. Halfway from his destination, he walked past his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. _The old man said he has a new recipe as better as well try it before going back to work._ He walked in to the big ramen store. "Hey Ayame-chan!"

Ayame hearing a similar voice turned around to see Naruto. She blushed when he grinned at her. She has wanted to ravish him. Naruto chuckled when he saw Ayame undress him using her eyes. "Now now Ayame-chan, Could you give me two bowls of the latest recipe? A.S.A.P. I'm in quite a hurry."

"Tou-san! Naruto-kun's here. Two orders of the latest recipe! A.S.A.P." After she said that, almost all heads in the big store turned to her and Naruto. Upon seeing his people turn their heads to him, he said "Good Morning everyone!" in a happy tone.

"Good morning Naruto-sama!" they all said in unison. He smiled when he heard that. He remembered when he was a kid, he used to try to get people's attention. And now everyone has acknowledged him. They considered him a hero, a savior, and even better, their leader. Even though he heard people say that to him every day, he was never tired of it. Thinking about that made him smile. Two minutes later Ayame returned with his ramen packed in a bag and handed it to him. "Here you are Naruto-kun!"

He knew that even Teuchi was busy with his costumers, he would always have time for Naruto. Not that anyone minded. After he paid for the food, he walked out of the store with his ramen in his left hand and continued his walk around the village and to his tower. When he was about 10 mins away from his tower, he stopped and decided to visit the academy. He turned around and jumped towards the rooftop and stood on a roof to look down at the big school.

He could see children throwing shurikens and kunai at the training dummy. _Well, I could always give them a show._ He then unsealed his father's kunai, the Hiraishin and tossed it at a fast speed and hit the ground between the kids and the training dummy. He flashed to his kunai and turned his head to see all the kids has stopped throwing the weapons and run towards his location and stopped before him and said "Good morning Kamikage-sama!"

Naruto smiled at the kids looked at each faces. They all sport a smile with bright eyes hoping to become just like him one day, to protect this very village. "Good morning to you too, children."

While his appearance changed, his spirit never changed. He was the out-going person but he has matured a lot after he founded his village.

"Good day to you Naruto-sama! May your fire of youth burn brightly today." Naruto heard a similar voice. He turned away from the children to their teacher, Lee. "Good day to you too Lee. But there is no need for such formalities."

Then Naruto turned back to the children and asked them "Kids, do you remember what I taught you?"

"True strength comes from the ones who protect their precious people." They all said out loud in unison. Naruto smiled at them all. They reminded him of how he had gotten strong to protect his friends. "Now, everyone. I will teach you all something when you graduate from the academy alright?" he said in a sweet voice.

''Hai! '' Naruto was glad of his work. "I hope you all get strong to protect your loved ones, and this village. I wish that you all will continue what I do in protecting this village." Naruto give them all a smile, which they returned. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes. Naruto seeing this, walked up to a small girl around 8 years old and wipe her tears away.

"What's wrong Miya?" he asked in a comforting voice. He knew she was an orphan. One day when he was checking up on the Northern gate, he saw her walking from the bridge that cross the big ocean. She looked tired and hungry when she came up to him and asked if she could have some food. He, after seeing this, picked her up and headed to the hospital and had her given a few treatments. "You can tell me. I will always be here if you need to ask something."

She burst out crying suddenly and hugged him saying something about " Naru-to- Oni-chan... I-I am sca-red that I-I don't –ha-have any pre-precious people." Naruto gave her a sad smile and said " Of course you do Miya. How about your friends? Your teacher? How about ME? You have everyone in this village as your precious people. One day, they will all look up to you like they do me."

"Isn't that right, everyone? Lee?'' Naruto turned around and asked everyone else. A loud chorus of "Hai!" was heard. He smiled and got up to say goodbye to everyone. He jumped away onto a roof but before he did he took his kunai and handed it to Miya. He told her that it was his gift to her as she is one of his precious people.

Naruto bid goodbye to Lee, who returned it. He also shouted about the Flames of Youth, which everyone minus Miya sweatdropped at. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the tower at a fast pace. When he entered to big building, he saw everyone turned to him and said hello to him, which he gladly returned. When he reached his assistant's counter, he said '' Hello Yurei-chan! How's everything going?"

Yurei nearly flew out of her seat wondering how Naruto had sneaked up behind her without her noticing. She turned to Naruto and blushed while she said " Good morning Naruto-sama. Yes everything is fine. I've handled everything from mission reports and requests from the people in the village and outside. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nah, I just thought that you might not have breakfast yet from so much work. So I bought you the newest ramen special from Ichiraku's. Here take it. Someone as beautiful as you deserves a reward for helping me work." Naruto said giving her a big grin while rubbing the back of his head in shyness. Yurei couldn't help it but blush from the compliment. "you look good yourself Kamikage-sama''

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush from her compliment. He had his white ANBU-like amour with black gloves that reached just after his elbow. There were hand guards on each side but instead of the grayish color of an ordinary ANBU amour, his hand guards were dark red with a black line running in the middle. On the back of his armor was the Uzumaki and on the back of his left hand glove was the Namikaze crest. He wore skin tight special ANBU pants but plain white in color with two black stripes running down on each side of the legs. His shinobi sandals were dark red in color with a hint of black as the back of the shoes. He had his father's cloak but instead of white, his was black with the kanji for Kyuubi written in golden orange. At the edge of it were nine tails rising from orange flames reaching just below his knees. And on his collar was a hidden seal that when activated, would cover his head with a hood and built-in black ANBU mask with the edges on the cheek decorated with two whiskers on each side with the color of white. On his wrists were storage seals that only he could see and seal/unseal items in. He has sealed everything he needed from water bottles, emergency ramen cup, to a spare set of his shinobi clothes, the Kubikiri, which he has taken after the Edo Tensei was dispelled from the world. He has found it lying around on his way to founding his new village, his hiraishin kunai, and even some scrolls such as his sage scroll, the toad contract, a few prisoner scrolls, a few ordinary storage scrolls, blank scrolls for writing, and even the nine bijuu summoning contracts.

" Well, Yurei-chan. I'm going for a walk to Namaki Fall. If there is anything important, just go to my desk and channel chakra into the seal underneath the right edge. see yah later!" Naruto replied in a cheerful tone and walked out of the Kage Tower. Yurei kept her eyes on him while he did so with a smile on her face. She missed his presence already. He has always kept her company since the start of his founding of Kamido. She remembered when he encountered her and helped her realize her dreams and purpose in life.

She remembered when she stood on a high cliff thinking of her pain in life, how her parents died from the current war, how she lost her friends and village. She tried to suicide by slitting her own throat with a kunai. When she aimed the tip at her neck and tried to stab herself, he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the kunai to stop her from killing herself. He explained to her that nearly everyone were revived from the war though he never told her that it was he who made a deal with Madara. She remembered staring into the red pupils of his eyes. It was really strange for someone to have both the sharingan and rinnegan in one eye. He has asked her to come to him when she finished reuniting with her friends and family. She also remembered the one tri-pronged kunai that he had handed to her and telling her the instructions on how to use it. He told her that all she had to do was channel chakra to the kunai and he will flash her to him.

She smiled thinking, _You're a good leader Naruto. Thank you for giving me a great life. _Before returning back to her work of checking requests of trading and shipping goods with a few other villages. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 9:30am. About 30 mins later when she was about to have her coffee break at 10am, one of the workers walked up to her and handed her a folder with URGENT printed on it. She then opened the cover and look at what it had to tell her. As she read the few first lines, her face turned from shock to pale and then to an impassive expression. _Naruto-sama is not gonna like this..._

...Meanwhile...

After Naruto left he walked towards the western side of the village heading out towards Nawaki Fall. Today was the day when he visit his parents and tell them what has happened every once in a month. He decided that walking would take too long to reach as he wanted to be back by 11am for his meeting with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. As soon as he was about 200 feet from the western gate, he turned towards a tree and activated his Sharingan. He somehow, managed to turn his eyes back to his normal ocean blue from the rinnegan and also activate both the rinnegan and the sharingan at will. He went into Mangekyou, which is surprisingly, like Shisui's eye( Itachi's best friend's mangekyou sharingan) and looked up towards where hidden ANBU members were following him, now standing. He trained his ANBU to hide their presence better than any normal ANBU and they were way better than just an ordinary ANBU. He then tilted his head to where the leader of this ANBU team was. Naruto called out " You don't have to follow me everywhere I go you know."

The leader of the ANBU had a mask of an eagle so there were decorated with black slits around where his eyes were supposed to be and two black dots at his nostrils while a thin yellow line that stretch from his eyes come down to connect with the two dots and continue downwards to meet each other. Those lines represented the beak of an eagle. " Yes Kamikage-sama but your safety is everyone's concern. We must ensure that you are not facing any danger." Eagle replied while he kneeled on one knee and the opposite hand were set on his thigh.

Naruto stopped channeling chakra into his eyes and the Mangekyou turned back into its three tomoe state before it span the opposite direction, clockwise, before it disappeared into nothingness and returned his eyes back to its deep blue color. Then he turned to the remaining 4 ANBU that would make up a team of 5 and gave them an order,

" I want your four to head back to the village to go and get Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura and escort them to my compound for a meeting. Tell them that I will be back by 10am to discuss my plans with them. Scatter!"

"Hai!" they all replied and turn into nothingness but in truth, he could feel them channel their chakra into a seal on their left shoulder that Jiraiya sealed on them and they seemed to disperse into nothingness bits by bits from toe to head and run back into the village. When they were gone Naruto turned to remaining ANBU and grinned at him, "You seemed to do a good job in training those 4 ne? Sasuke."

"Yeah of course Naruto-san. I'm at least kage level why wouldn't those who train under me be really good like those 4?" Sasuke returned the grin and sport a smug look on his face. Sometimes Naruto wished that they had the old Sasuke back. The one now is more playful and pranking is his best ability apart from training. Some of his pranks were considered S-class because of what it did and what the results were. One time, he and his partner in crime, Sai, blew up a ship on their mission to escort him to Kiri.

It involved in _accidentally_ spilling oil on the deck and placing a paper bomb in the captain's cigar and hiding it with genjutsu. When the old captain lit up the cigar, it blew up in his face and set the ship on fire. That quickly led to a series of explosion as there were exploding tags on nearly every barrel of oil the ship has on board and some in the crew's rooms. Naruto had to pay for the damage, get the guy a new boat and cure them all.

But there was a limit to their pranking however. They would go berserk about it for about only once a year. Besides that, they are both very serious when on missions, on duty and in a fight. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said with a smirk " Hey how about we make a bet? The one to reach the Namaki Fall first, gets a week free lunch from their favorite shop. As much as they can eat during the meal. Deal?"

Sasuke also smirked and said " Alright you're on but you're not allowed to use Kyuubi chakra mode or any Kyuubi chakra. And also no Hiraishin no fighting no genjutsu. Besides that is fine. It's just a race on speed. Hn?"

They both walked over to their own trees and started channeling chakra into their feet; "Yeah alright we go on three. Three!" Sasuke dashed off while Naruto sit down on the ground and meditate. _What is he doing? Oh well, free lunch for one week sounds really good! _Sasuke started to pour more chakra into his feet to go faster.

Naruto sat for a few seconds before red marks begin to appear on both ends of his eyes. When he opened them his eyes were replaced with frog-like eyes. _The Dumbass is gonna lose_. Naruto then jumped up really high into the sky and then performed some hand signs then shouted out "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A large purple 5-tailed female fox appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed to him. "What do you need my service of Lord Naruto?"

"Good to see you again Silga. I want you to use your most powerful wind gust on me." Naruto said. Silga looked at him hesitating a bit before she moved one of her beautiful purple tail to hit Naruto when he jumped again also adding more wind element with her move. "Alright Lord Naruto."

Naruto jumped up again and closed his eyes preparing for the pain to come but what he felt was not what he expected at all. Silga had her tail around him and adding wind element to him before she threw him into the direction of the fall. "Wahoo!" he turned back to Silga and shouted "Thanks Silga! I owe you one!" Silga smiled, which looks like she was showing off her teeth but Naruto was used to it, and then bowed to Naruto before going back to the summoning realms.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto flying high in the sky at a fast speed pass him and continue to the waterfall. Sasuke groaned as he heard a loud SPLASH sound from his direction ahead. He was gonna be forced to pay for ramen for one whole week. _At least he didn't go to any 5 star restaurants_. He continued to dash towards the fall hoping that somehow Naruto has lost consciousness but to no luck when he saw a grinning Naruto sitting on his mother's statue all soaked from be thrown into the water.

"I win! YEAH! free ramen!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke thought he could feel his wallet a little lighter already. But when he turned back to Naruto, all he see was the Naruto with the orange jumpsuit from 7 years ago sitting in a cross-legged position eating ramen without a care in the world. _What de hell?_ Sasuke jumped up to him and tried to get his attention but to no avail. He was becoming annoyed at him when he suddenly dispelled in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned around to the real Naruto, who was eating from a new ramen bowl Ichiraku had for packing, and asked "When you were that age, was it the same like this?"

"Yeah it was like that but I was more messy back then. Now stop asking me about the past and go check-up on the picnic area." Naruto ordered. Sasuke immediately turned stiff and back to his ANBU state and his mask came out of nowhere and appeared on his face. To others, it would look like he had it on his face all along but to them, they knew of the seal on the left arm and what it does or more specifically, the Kamikage was the creator of the seal itself.

When Sasuke was gone, Naruto jumped off the water fall diving straight down. Before he hit the water, a giant hand came out of the water fall and grabbed him to stop him from plummeting into the deep cold water. Naruto was surprised that he didn't the water. When he turned his head towards the direction the hand came from, he could see Sasuke with his hand extended. "So you managed to do that now huh?"

"Yes I can use Susanoo with transforming into its full form now. The parts are useful for certain situations and cost less chakra. Though it still is tiring." Sasuke replied using his mono tone.

Naruto nodded and turned back to the two very big statues on each side of the fall. He could see his late parents looking at each other while sporting a loving smile.

"Hello Kaa-san, Tou-san, I've missed you. Do you miss me? How are you doing? I'm doing great here. Everyone is also fine. The village is in very good conditions. Everyone loves me. They all looked up to me. Baa-chan has softened and now forced me to look for a nice woman, or women, so I can restore the clan. To-san, is it OK if I added Sasuke to the family? The Namikaze clan will be great with the help of the sharingan."

"Good day, Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san. I will help Naruto restore both of his clans. Please put your trust in me. I will never betray him nor damage the Namikaze name." Naruto turned to see Sasuke next to him bowing low on his knees his head touching the water, without a care that it would get wet. His mask was gone and even though they were both kneeling on water, he didn't give a damn even when the current picks up once in a while and wet them both.

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. He was beyond shocked and his eyes nearly dropped out of its socket. Naruto smiled and turned back to his parents and bowing at them before standing up saying " Thank you"

He then jumped back to land with Sasuke on his tail. " Come on Sasuke. Let's go back to the village. It's nearly 10am and I want to prepare for meeting everyone at my compound. You want another race or we could just sunshin back?" he said with a smug look on his face, hoping to get another week of free ramen.

"No, let's just run back. I want to check up on the security cameras in the area before going back." Sasuke said, looking dead serious. Naruto just nodded and prepared to jump away with him when he felt the emergency seal from his office vibrate._ Somethings wrong_. Naruto called out, "Oi! Sasuke! Code Blue, level 1!" Before he disappeared in a yellow flash. Sasuke, upon hearing the code, made a shadow clone and sunshined back to the Kage tower.

...Kamikage Office...

Yurei burst into Naruto's office, jumped over the blue couch set, over his flower pot, and then his big desk. She nearly slipped when she landed but also managed to locate the seal Naruto has told her about and channel chakra into it. Hoping to call him as fast as possible, she poured too much chakra into it when she was electrified by the seal. This sent her flying backwards towards Naruto's big chair and landed on it upside down her legs up in the air.

About a few seconds later Naruto appeared in a flash inside his big suite. He turned to his desk to see Yurei on his armchair upside down on of her- _prized possession_ in the air, giving him a good view. It also showed her blue thong, which he blushed at and immediately turned away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUREI-CHAN?"

"It's not like that, I swear!" Yurei blushed madly, got of the chair and straightened her kimono then turned to look at Naruto. "But right now there are more important matters at hand. Please read this Naruto-sama!"

"Alright" he walked to his chair and sat down. Yurei handed him the URGENT folder and opened it to the _underlined _section. "So what's it about?"

After reading the section, his face turned impassive and he snapped his fingers signaling for Sasuke. "I want you to put this village under lock down and on highest alert. Take your team and head to the dock on the eastern side of Kamido and escort the Mizukage here. Don't let your guards down. Yurei, I want Tsunade and the rest waiting for me at the Uzumaki compound to be here when I get back. Let them read the folder. I'm heading for the North Bridge right now. I don't want anyone sent to that area. Go!" Naruto shouted out instructions to both of them. They flinched and just nodded as both disappeared out the door.

_Whatever it is that Naruto is doing, I hope it's not bad. I've never seen his that mad since his fight with Madara and Obito._ Sasuke shook the thought off and jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Security Unit of the village.

Naruto has jumped out his window and headed towards the northern gate of his village. When he ran past the gate, he unsealed the reverse-summon scroll from one of the six wrist seals and opened it doing some handsigns and summoned one of his clone from Mount Myobuko and dispelled it, getting the Sage chakra hoping to sense his enemy as soon as he arrived at the location. He sealed the big scroll back into his wrist before setting of at a pace only Madara can match towards the North Bridge, where the two _traders _wanted to meet him.

...Naruto's Compound...

Tsunade was sitting in the large and spacious living room of Naruto's house. Naruto has managed to build an exact copy of the Namikaze compound of Konoha. He found the blueprints of the house, complete with locations of different kinds of seals, from smoke repellant seals, to emergency fire seals. He also added some new seals that he has made such as the ones in the kitchen table, removes and leftovers from the food that was cooked, to the ones on each corner of the house, orchid smell seals to keep the house to smell like orchids all the time, and the last kind of seals were the protection seals. Minato has created really powerful ones almost unbreakable but the ones Naruto replaced them with were unbreakable. They were the demon fortress seals, which Kurama helped him with.

She has decided to come to the blonde's house early for, maybe a quick relaxing green tea, or maybe a nice hot Jacuzzi in the blonde Kamikage's big fortress. But she shook the idea of one when she saw Jiraiya; the self-proclaimed super pervert came flying into the mansion through one of Naruto's window. She snickered when suddenly one of Naruto's super pervert seal when off, setting Jiraiya on fire where he stood. _Serves him right not going through the front door. Stupid old coot. _

"What are you doing here you old pervert?" Tsunade questioned him, already knowing the answer. "Why Tsu-hime, hello! I'm here for your check-up of course!" Jiraiya replied giggling perversely. "That is, if you would allow me?" waggling his eyebrows in a perverted way. Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead.

"And what would you like to check-up on if I allow you?" Tsunade slowly pulled her shirt down. She turned to Jiraiya to see him have stars in his eyes, "Yes,Yes,YES!"

"NOW!" she shouted confusing Jiraiya. But before he knew it, a fist connected to the back of his head sending him flying towards Tsunade, who uppercutted him towards the ceiling. Now, if it was any ordinary ceiling, he would have gone straight through, but this was Naruto's house and since it was unbreakable, Jiraiya bounced back down towards Tsunade again but Sakura suddenly appeared before him and kick him in the stomach.

To his surprise, and another perverted Jonnin sitting on the couch that seemed to appear out of nowhere, he didn't fly out the window or anything but he was suspended in mid-air. In the momentum, Sakura increased her strength, forcing more chakra into her kick and turned to Tsunade, nodding to her. Tsunade seemed to get the message and jumped up also and kick the super pervert in the same spot Sakura was kicking, and together, they said " Double Heaven kick of pain!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!'' Jiraiya's scream was heard throughout the village. He flew out of Naruto's house through a window heading towards the opposite end of the village at a very fast speed. When he finally stopped screaming, he plunged straight into the water from the Namaki Fall. He was not going to get up for another 10 mins or so.

Till then, Sakura walked into Naruto's kitchen to find Tsunade standing in front of a coffee machine waiting for it to finish warming. There were no words exchanged between the two until Tsunade took the coffee jar of the machine and poured it into two cups. She handed one the Sakura, who politely accepted it.

Kakashi, who was sitting in the living room reading his Icha Icha book, seemed to have smelled the coffee walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup from Naruto's cupboard and took the jar from the kitchen table and poured himself some. "So anybody knows where Naruto or Jiraiya-sama are?''

"Nope, not at all Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's exact location is unpredictable these days, especially on his day off." Sakura replied to Kakashi. She has grown over the years, now stood on 6'2, which is just an inch shorter than Tsunade. Her bosom was now C-cup. She still wore the same clothes, red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno circle one the back, black shorts bandaged around her thigh and the changes were her hair now reached just under shoulder, tied into a ponytail and her hitai ate of Kamido ninja was tied around her left arm. The hitai ate had a design of the old Konoha ANBU on it.

As for Tsunade, she was still the old woman blonde hair though now her pony tails reached just above her buttock. Now, she wore a shirt Naruto designed specially for her. It was the same gi but it was white in color, with black lines and the shirt was longer than her last one with the strongest armor she has ever seen. It hid her D-cup breast more than the last one too. Many people thought she used her jutsu to shrink it back to C-cup and some thought it must be uncomfortable for her. But in truth, it was very comfortable and light. When she first saw it, she nearly tore it apart but to her surprise, it didn't budge. When Naruto told her to put it on, she disagreed but somehow he managed to convince her and she actually put it on. It made her breast more comfortable and she could wear it without a, bra.

Kakashi was still wearing the same outfit but his sharingan was covered by Kamido hitai-ate instead of his Konoha one.

Just as the three walked back to the living room and took a seat, the front door bell rang, signifying that someone was there. "I'll get it." Sakura stood up and walked towards the big double oak front door and looked through the small hole to see Shikamaru, yawning while his hand reached to ring the bell again. "Hello Shika! come in!"

He nodded and walked past her into the mansion and turned towards the two others and yawn again before bowing to Tsunade and Kakashi and turn to the other direction of the living room and went to the furthest end of it and opened a cabinet and pulled out a pillow and closed it back. He dragged himself to one of the free couches and dropped his pillow on one end and propped it up before falling face first into it. A few seconds later he snored, signaling that he has fallen asleep.

The three sweatdropped and Kakashi reached for the T.V remote on the table when another ring on the door was heard this time Kakashi stood up and went to get it only to back away to let Sasuke in.

"Hey brat! What's up?" Tsunade asked without turning her gaze from the LED T.V. "Hurry up and spill it."

"Naruto has put the village under code blue, level 1. He has the village on highest alert and in lock down. Everyone is to stay in their respective place. Also, he wants you to be in his office when he gets back."Sasuke reported in monotone under his mask, his face showed that he was worried. "gets back? from where?" Jiraiya walked in from the back door.

" From the North Bridge. He has to deal with someone or rather, some people. I must leave now for the escort of the Mizukage. Yurei-san is waiting at the Kage tower to explain to you further. Goodbye." Sasuke disappeared in a crack of lightning.

" Somebody wake Shikamaru up!" Tsunade shouted while mentally cursing at the blonde kamikage for not asking for any reinforcement while also praying that he was alright. "We better get going to the kage tower so ..."

...Naruto's location...

Naruto ran towards where the two dealers in the message to him were, thinking about what to do when he arrived. He felt their presence in sage mode and decided that he must go faster to get there. Naruto jumped down from a tree he was standing on and did a few hand seals, "Kai" he released the gravity" he released the gravity seals on his whole body.

Naruto tapped into his sage chakra and channeled it to his whole body like the Raikage A, Bee's brother. He had seen him use it with his sharingan on and copied it. Naruto flared up his chakra, feeling the rage within him wanting to unleash. "Yo bro! watcha where yah go, kick some cholos! yeah!" Naruto turned around surprised to see Bee standing on a tree with his arms folded.

Bee has rid himself of the white Kumo's clothes and instead wore the same white clothes like Naruto but with no hand guards. Also, there was his swords on his back, including Samehada, as a gift from Naruto.

"Bee, what are you doing here? I ordered everyone to not send anybody with me. Go back now!" Naruto said to Bee. However, Bee answered him, " I'm the one who sent the report. Hatt-san said he could sense their chakra."

"Alright, come with me but I'm not waiting for you." Naruto sighed and burst towards their meeting place, leaving a gust of wind as trail from his incredible speed. Bee, also undid his gravity seals and run behind Naruto, trying to catch up with him.

...Northern Bridge...

Two figures were seen on the bridge, unresponsive to anything. There were no words exchanged and they just stood there without a care in the world. The first one was shorter than the second one. He had on a black cloak with blue clouds. A straw hat on top of the figure's head. He had the Mangekyou sharingan on waiting for their target.

The second figure was taller with black garment and orange hair, shorter than Naruto and has a cleaver sword on his back. This figure seemed to be a samurai. His name was Ichigo. He had a mask on with the picture of a kind of monster. Between the two figures was a female figure. She was tired with the best chakra seal wires. The girl's appearance was like Naruto but instead of spiky hair, hers was tired in a pony tail. The same blue eyes, whisker marks, a bit shorter than Naruto, and D-cup breasts. Her name was Naruko Uzumaki.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Bee arrived and stood a few distance away from them. Naruto was angry, pissed, but his face didn't show any emotions. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto had enough waiting and snapped, "What the fuck Itachi! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing!?" Bee was shocked, but stayed silent. He had his gaze on the second figure, Ichigo.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm just a guide in finding you. I have nothing to do with this. Ichigo here, from another universe, asked me to find you, with the payment of..." Itachi stated. " LIFETIME STOCK OF POCKY"

Naruto sweatdropped and said, "So everything about trying to attack was fake?" "Well duh! I'm not dumb to face Kamido alone. Hell! the whole members of Akatsuki are fucking pissing their pants upon hearing that they had to face you now! But since we stopped the evil stuff and just enjoy our lives, there's nothing to worry about ne?"

"Yeah yeah now What does Ichigo here need my help on?" Naruto said after falling to the ground at hearing the state of Akatsuki. "Greetings Naruto-sama, I'm from Bleach-universe. Our people was attacked by this woman here" He pointed to Naruko.

"Ok but why the fucking hell does she look like me!?"Naruto freaked out. "She is your-self from another timeline."

"Oh man, IM CONFUSED! Ok, moving on. What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked. "We need you to save the future of this land in another timeline. If you agree on this, I will hand Naruko here to you and also have a business treaty between our universe, and also Hell's gate seal."

"Why? what's happened in the future?" Naruto asked, confused. "And why would I wanna be shinigami's summoner. It sounds so freaking scary!"

"Because what happened in the future was so horrible that every human died and came back to life as a zombie in only a few days. It's way more worse than Edo tensei."

"Ok, I accept. But is there anything I need to know before I save the future?" Naruto asked. "After you leave this world, Kyuubi will not be with you. I will send you by using a teleportation jutsu. You can return to this world and go back every 1 month. Here, keep the necklace with you at all times. Don't you lose it cause if you do, you're stuck there. But that's OK, I'll have Itachi go check on you once every three month." Chico explained to Naruto.

"Naruto are you sure about this bro?" Bee asked him, concerned. "Yeah I'm sure but I want to go back to the village first."

Naruto turned to Hitachi and asked him,"Itachi, is it alright if I set up all the Akatsuki members a base in Kamido? In return, I want them to protect the village at all cost."

"I'll check on them first. Is that alright with you Naruto-kun?" Hitachi replied. Naruto nodded his reply to him and said "Chico, do you want to come over to stay for the remaining time? It's not easy for a Kage to leave his village you know." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Chico bowed to Naruto and said," I would like that Naruto-san." "Bee I want you to go check up on squad 1, at the dock. The Mizukage is coming over."

Bee nodded to Naruto and disappeared. "Shall we?"Naruto walked over to the two and held out his hand, which they grabbed, and used his other hand to grab the unconscious woman and hiraishin them back to his office.

...Kamikage's Office...

Tsunade paced back and forth, waiting for any sign of Naruto or the squad sent over to retrieve the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. She was pissed that her godson, just left to the battlefield, taking on Akatsuki alone. True, he was god-like nowadays, but that didn't stop her from being damn worried about him. Oh how she wished to pummel him into the ground. She suddenly snapped, "AHH! what the fu-"

A yellow flash was seen and there was Naruto, with a girl in his arm, and two figures behind him. Tsunade rushed forwards to him and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU FUCKING HAD ME WORRIED YOU JACKASS!"

"Now now calm down Tsunade. I'm back now. It was a simple discussion. I've been asked to help save the future with a few others here from different universe." Naruto chuckled and nodded his head towards Chico. Tsunade had a tick mark on her head. "And what in the world would need to be saved from?"

"Actually, Tsunade-sama. I would suggest that you stop screaming first." Hitachi said. Everyone was quiet. Nobody spoke for a whole minute. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Yurei, Jiraiya. Everyone looked at the figure as if that person, whoever it was, was crazy to try to stop Tsunade from speaking. "And who the fuck are you shit-ass!?"

"Hitachi Uchiha." Another silence and Naruto chuckled before walking towards his sofa and kicking Shikamaru of the couch and set down the unconscious girl. Shikamaru, who was dreaming about playing shogi, fell off the sofa and was awaken from his slumber. "Huh-w-what the?"

He fell back to sleep on the soft mat covering the entire office, snoring loudly. Naruto ignored them all and started to undo the seal and the wire around the beautiful girl in front of him. After he was done, Sakura asked him "Naruto-sama, who is that?"

"Oh yeah, everyone, this is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" A loud chorus of what from everyone in the room except himself, Itachi and Ichigo was heard. "N-Naru-ko?"

"Yeah, i guess."Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. Jiraiya appeared and started to take note on his little research notebook. But unfortunately, Tsunade punched him across the room, out the window. Then she turned to Naruto asking him, "When did you find her? How come I never saw her? When did you guys get married?"

Naruto fell upside down, embarrassed. "It's not like that, I swear!" waving his hands in front of him dismissively.

"She is from another timeline, from the future. She came to us asking for help in fighting zombies in the other world but we were not able to help. So she turned into the kyuubi and wiped out almost everything she sees. So we sealed her chakra and came to this timeline to find him." Ichigo said, pointing at Naruto. Sakura had hearts in her eyes when she turned around to see Ichigo.

"Yeah it was like that. I haven't found anybody yet." Naruto quickly added. "Besides, it would be weird to-sleep- with your female self."

"So can we get back to the business at hand?" Itachi said. Everyone broke out of shock and straightened themselves. "Yurei-chan, arrange for an emergency meeting in an hour. And also get the forms for the new shinobi's register. I'll be at the compound." Naruto said, picking up the unconscious girl, and disappeared.

"So... anybody wanna hear the whole story?" Ichigo asked them all. He recieved a couple of yes so he sat on one of the couches and started '' You see..."

...Naruto's Compound...

Naruto arrived at his front door. He had strolled through the whole village to get here. He got many whistles, congrats, and some good luck wishes when the villagers saw him carry Naruko in his arms, bridal style. He blushed all the way to his house. somehow, the unconscious blonde managed to put her arms around his neck.

He climbed up the stairs to one of the bedrooms and set her down but she wouldn't let go of him. When he tried to tickle her so that she would let go, she pulled him down to her D-cup and wrapped her legs around his waist. He blushed madly at the position he was in. He tried to remove himself from her but she wouldn't let go, mumbling about some _stuff_ involving some _tastes_.

Naruto somehow managed to get her off him. He sat on the side of her bed, looking at her features. She wore the same orange coat like he used to wear, and an orange shirt, just above her knees, with fishnet stockings from her thigh downwards. Her luscious curves, her peaceful smile, and her smooth hair. He didn't know what happened but he leaned down to get a closer look at her lips. Suddenly she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of him leaning into her.

Naruko screamed pervert and jumped away from him, charging a rasengan" where am I? Why were you that close to me?" She asked killing intent spiking at him. He just chuckled and replied, "Don't you even notice the features between yourself and me, Naruko?"

He grinned in satisfaction when he saw the look on her face. She blushed, checking his body up and down. His coat, his armor, his chest, his face, and his spiky hair. "D-Dad?"

Naruto face palmed himself and looked at her, "I'm Naruto. You're in my village, Kamidogakure. Konoha was burned to the ground by the war." Naruko gasped at the last part. She slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it, pulling her knees to her and hugging it. A tear trickled down her face. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a soothing voice.

"Naruto, the future is horrible for my timeline. Everyone died, including T-Tsunade-baachan." Naruto walked to her and sat next to her. She immediately clung onto him and sobbed. He heard her mumbling about stuff, while he hugged her, soothing her, saying "Now now, it's ok."

After a few minutes passed, she finally stopped crying and let go of him. Naruto said "Now look at your face. Don't cry like that. You're washing away all your makeup." Naruto walked to the bathroom door and took a small towel, dipped it into the water, and came back out. "Here" He said, washing her face softly.

The whole time he did this, Naruko didn't take her eyes of him. She looked at him closely. Such a nice person to ever show her any love, respect and treat her well. Then she grabbed his hand, stopping him from washing her face. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" Naruto replied softly. "Do you like me?" she asked.

He stood up and pulled her up with him. Naruto tensed a bit before he replied, in a whisper " I think so. Yeah." He saw her lean in to him, closing her eyes, waiting for him. Naruto also leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed her softly on her lips. He cupped her cheek while she moved her hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

He dropped his hands from her cheek to put them on each side of her hips. He kissed slowly for about a minute before they stopped. When they broke away from each other, she looked into his eyes, studying him. Naruto looked down at her before he asked her, "Do you want to go on a date?"

Naruko couldn't believe her ears. Did Naruto just asked her on a date. She blushed slightly before nodding, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Great, I left some money in the kitchen counter. You can buy some clothes. I'm a bit busy with the council right now. Is that Ok with you?"

Naruko smiled at him and said" Sure, Naruto-kun. But can I take a shower first?" Naruko teased him as she took of her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. "Don't you have to go now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a nosebleed right then and there but he quickly cleaned it and walked to her and kissed her cheek and said " Of course. See you later, Ruko-chan" then he hiraishin out of his compound and appeared at his office, blood still flowing from his nose. He tried to push the image away but somehow, it was stuck to his brain. _Ahh stupid brain_.

When he turned to his couch, he could see everyone talking to each other. "Yo guys" he said, with one hand covering his nose, his face beet red. Everyone turned around to see him holding his nose and so red. "What's wrong Naruto-sama?" Yurei asked him. "It's nothing. I just bumped into my own door."

"You still suck at lying you know." Jiraiya said to him, a smug look on his face. "So let me guess. She woke up when you decided to check her out?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Naruto blushed more and his nose bled more. "Damn, Kurama..." he cursed the fox out loud for not curing his nose. Naruto knew that the bloody fox wanted to have his way with the female kyuubi sealed in Naruko. "OOHHH! you seen more than that didn't you. Something happened you wanna share with everyone?"

"Yeah Naruto. You got something to say." Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles. Naruto mentally cursed and said " She woke up. And then she cried about the past. Then I just comforted her and wash her face and she asked me if I..."

"What did she say Naruto-kun? Itachi asked him, already knowing the answer. "She asked me if she could stay here." Naruto lied.

"She asked him if he liked her or not." Itachi said out loud. Everyone turned to Itachi questioning him how he knew. He just shrugged, "I used my eyes."

Naruto cursed at him, activating his enhanced rinnegan-sharingan eyes and Tsukiyomi-ed Itachi. He then turned to Jiraiya, and said "If you as so much to even look at her breast, or butt, I'll do the same thing to you as I did Itachi, got it?" Jiraiya whimpered, and saying yes. Everyone laughed at this. "Now on with the meeting with the council. I'm sending in a clone. I've some stuff to do."

Naruto made a clone of himself without even making any hand sign and told it to go to the council meeting before he shunshined.

...Naruto's Compound...

Naruko finished taking a shower and wrapped her towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom and without wearing anything else, walked out of her room and down to the living room. She could see all the photos of Naruto with everyone. And even a photo of him standing on Kurama, fighting Madara and the Juubi.

She moved to the table in front of the TV. She could see an album with gold writings on the cover. **The Best Day of My Life**. She opened it to see Kushina, Minato, and a baby Naruto. She gasped when she opened the next page to see, a sixteen years old Naruto sitting in his mindscape, with Kushina and Kyuubi. Her eyes watered when she remembered her own experience.

Then she opened to the next page. It was a picture of Team 7 together smiling at the camera. The next page contained a picture of Naruto covered with ramen and a laughing Jiraiya while Ayame wiped some ramen from his head. She read the description below. _Ichiraku, Konoha, Jiraiya and Ayame._

The next picture was one with Tsunade, with the Hokage hat, and a teenage Naruto standing on the Hokage tower. She smiled at the warm picture. Then she turned the page again to see the village of Kamido in founding. People worked everywhere and she could see an army of Naruto helping them.

The last one she saw was Naruto standing on the head of Kyuubi and Bee on the Hachibi and many other jinchurikis standing on their respective bijuu's heads. The villagers were cheering for them all for their protection to the village. When she opened to a new page, it was blank but there was a piece of paper saying, My love.

She smiled, hoping that she was in the picture for that page. When she was about the close the book, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Naruto with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and gave him a peck. He asked her " Ready for the date?"

Naruko blushed when he said date but her teasing nature said " As long as all your villagers don't faint or anything when I walk with you wearing nothing but a towel, Mr. Kamikage."

Naruto blushed and joked, "Please don't do that. I might die to stop the men from touching you."They both laughed before Naruko walked back up to her room and put on her clothes and walked back down.

"I'm ready to go Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. "As you wish, milady."

He waited for her to come to him and on the way, he could see the sway of her hips. He had to hold his nose again in order to stop himself from having a nosebleed. When she reached him, Naruto flashed them both from the compound to his front yard. They walked down the road to the village, enjoying each other's presence. When they reached the big shopping mall, Naruto asked her if she wanted to buy some clothes now. But she said that she didn't need it now so they continued walking until they reached Ichiraku.

Naruto knew that she was gonna love eating here since it was bigger than the one in Konoha and even more popular. When Naruto grabbed her hand, she turned to him and gave him a smile. He returned it saying " Don't worry." Naruto went to the counter and asked " Hey old man, can I have 10 bowls of today's special and 20 bowls of miso for me and my lady here?"

"Alright Naruto, just give me a few minutes." he replied. Naruto then turned to Naruko and began a conversation with her. After a few friendly talks and laughing he asked her "Ruko-chan, In your timeline is Sasuke a boy or a girl?"

Naruko was caught off guard. She turned away from him and said " He was so cruel to us all. He left and even joined the Akatsuki." he could see sorrow in her eyes so he reached out for her hands. " It's ok Ruko-chan."

"In this timeline, He turned good after the war. You can see him if you like." Naruto said to her. She just nodded and without saying anything, she kissed his cheek as a thank-you.

"Here you are Naruto-kun. And w-who is..." Ayame said carrying the ramen for him. " Hi Ayame-nii-chan. I'm Naruko Uzumaki from another universe where big boy here is a female." She pointed out to Naruto.

"T-to-san, c-come-h-here!" Ayame stuttered and called her dad to meet the female Naruto. When the old man say her, he nearly had a heart attack. " How are you doing old man?" she asked him.

"I'm alright Naruko. So do you like ramen like my boy here?" he asked her. Naruto replied, "Oh old man, you are gonna be so rich when two ramen-addict here." the old man chuckled and returned to cooking.

15 mins Later

"See you old man" Naruto said walking out of the ramen shop with the girlfriend, Naruko. After leaving, they went shopping and Naruko bought everything she felt she needed. When they finished shopping, It was 5:30 pm so they went to a 5 star restaurant and ate. When they left, it was 7:00pm so Naruto took her to the top of the Bijuu mountain. They hiraishin there and sat on Kyuubi's head. "Do you like it up here, Ruko-chan?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded and cuddled into him. Naruto sat looking at his village from above, seeing all the lights along each streets and house. He smiled when he looked down on his lap the see Naruko had fallen asleep. The breeze was very soothing and he was about to pick her up and go home when Sasuke appeared in front of him, on his knee. "Kamikage-sama, The Mizukage has arrived and has settled in the 5 star hotel near your compound." Naruto just nodded his head and told him to take off his mask. "Sasuke, do you know who this is?" he asked him. "Well, she looks like a female you. Why?" he replied coolly, also looking at the village.

"She is my girlfriend. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. From another timeline." Sasuke was shocked but he regained composure a bit after. "And also, Itachi's here."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke screamed, waking Naruko. "Naruto-kun, what's happening?" she sat up seeing Sasuke jump to his feet. "S-Sasuke!"

"Greetings Lady Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke Namikaze." she screamed when she heard him say that name. "Naruto gave me that name to help restore the clan."

"Is this true Naruto-kun?" she turned to Naruto and asked him. Seeing him nod she decided to let it go and stood up. Naruto also stood up and walked to her and hugged her from behind. "Sasuke, go to Yurei and ask for today's secret record in my desk. I grant you permission." Sasuke nodded, put his mask back on and disappeared.

...One Week Later...

"Do you have to leave now Naruto-kun?" Naruko asked him. They both were naked in the master bedroom. For the whole week, they had many dates and last night, after watching a movie, they returned home and kind of got attracted and they both had the best night of their lives. Naruko remembered what happened last night in a blur.

**Flashback**

He gently pushed Naruko to the ground without breaking the kiss and caressed her thigh. Naruto broke the kiss and got up, while Naruko sat up and took of Naruko's shirt, exposing her large breasts. The round, firm breasts bounced as they were exposed to the summer air and Naruto was incredibly turned on. He nibbled on Naruko's ear and trailed kisses down her chest, and he pulled of her shorts and panties, exposing her vagina. He rubbed her sensitive spot tenderly, and inserted a finger into her. Instantly she clenched around his finger, arching her back in pleasure and giving a small moan. He slowly but surely started to move his fingers around in her hot core, and her moans of ecstasy got louder. He put in another finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out of her as a blush painted her pretty face. She grabbed his fingers and pulled them out of her as she pushed Naruto onto his back.

"It's my turn to pleasure you now, Naruto-kun" she giggled as she pulled his shorts down, unearthing his erection. She stroked it for a bit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Naruto. She then took his entire length into her mouth, running her tongue across the tip, and then bobbing her head up and down. After increasing with speed, with the only sounds in the air being the occasional rustling of a leaf and the sounds of a glorious blowjob, Naruto grabbed Naruko's head.

"N-Naruko-chan!" he cried out as he came in her mouth. Naruko lifted her head off of Naruto's member and swallowed Naruto's load.

"N-Naruto-kun… Please…" Naruko panted desperately. "You know that I will have maybe 1 or 2 more women right?"Naruto said. Naruko simply nodded and pushed her onto her back, and positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance. Looking into her eyes for confirmation, she merely nodded and bit her lip. Naruto braced himself and slid into her, the intense feeling of pleasure causing Naruto to gasp slightly and Naruko to whimper. Gathering himself together, Naruto slid out and thrust in again, causing Naruko's eyes to widen in surprise and pleasure at the forcefulness of Naruto's thrusts.

"Please...faster..." Naruko managed to moan out through the high amounts of pleasure she was feeling, and Naruto obliged, thrusting in and out faster, her tight slick walls making him feel like he had never felt before. Naruto let out a few grunts before pulling out, flipping Naruko onto her front and swiftly re-entering her. Naruko was not prepared for this, and let out a cry of surprise when Naruto thrust into her again. Their lovemaking session continued for 5 minutes, with the only sounds being that of the panting of the two blondes and the sound of flesh meeting flesh in a passionate frenzy. Naruto could feel the familiar ache he had felt numerous times before, yet never as amplified and intense as this. Thrusting a few more times, he pulled out and Naruko turned around and started stroking his length, as he ejaculated onto her face and her, erm, "ample bosom".

"N-Naruko!" he cried out as the semen shot from his penis onto his lover's breasts and face. Naruko used her hand to clean his seed from her breasts and face into her mouth, then swallowing it. As Naruto pulled on his pants Naruko followed suit, and when Naruto lay down and beckoned her towards him she gladly went and lay down in his arms.

"Well, that went well" Naruto said contently, before adding "I suppose" as an afterthought. "Thank you, Naruko-chan, I needed that" he said gratefully and looked to her to find that she as fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he kissed her on the forehead and shut his eyes, falling into a deep slumber with a beautiful vixen in his arms.

**End Flashback**

He could feel the weight on his chest and looked down to her eyes and gave her a sad smile. "It's for our future Ruko-chan. I'll return as soon as possible, OK?" Naruko knew he had no choice but to go away. "I'll return to check on you and everyone else every month. Don't worry. I promise."

Naruko smiled when he said he promised. When he said those words. He really meant it. She was glad that they found each other in such a short time. He was sweet and she couldn't help but the stamina freaks in both of them is so off the hook when it came to riding him.

Naruto got up from the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he came out, he walked towards his closet and got dressed. He walked to his bed and asked her, "Want some breakfast Ruko-chan?"

"Yes I'd like that Naruto-kun." She walked into the bathroom while Naruto just went out of his room and down his stairs and went to the living room and got out the photo album and opened to the last page and added a picture of him and Naruko hugging each other and fallen asleep under a tree. He smiled as he removed the sign, my love and took it and wrote a few words and stuck it to the fridge.

A few minutes later, he heard Naruko walk down the stairs and smiled as he just finished cooking breakfast for both of them. He had cooked two plates of bacons, waffles with some butter and two glass of milk. They both ate in silence, enjoying each other's presence as they have their last meal together. It has only been a week but it felt as if they were together forever.

Naruto finished his food and picked up his plate and put it in the dish washer and walked to where Naruko was and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes before they stopped for air. "Goodbye Naruko-chan." Naruto said sadly, but brightened up when she said " Goodbye my love. Go get them all!"

Naruto flashed to his office to see Ichigo and Itachi sitting on his couch. Itachi was eating some pocky while Ichigo cleaned his blade. When they turned to see Naruto, they both got up and said "The seals are done, Naruto-kun"

"Alright Itachi-san, Ichigo-san. Let's get this over with." Naruto said. They all walk out of the office towards the of the village. When they reached it, Naruto saw every villagers waiting for him there. His eyes watered at the sight. They all waited for him and wanted him to return to them as their leader. He walked out the gate waving at the villagers and turned around to say his final words "Hello everyone." After a long pause, he said

"I'm sorry to have to leave the village but there is important matter that I must do. I will be gone for god knows how long but I promise you all... I will be back every month at sunrise to see everyone."

"Please take care. As Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you all so much for believing in me. When I'm gone, Tsunade will be in charge and also we have the bijuus and jinchurikis to protect everyone."

Naruto turned to his friends " Thank you, Bee-san and Hatt-san, Fuu-chan, Han-san, Roshi-san, Yugito-chan, Utakata-san, Yagura-san and Gaara. My friends and family"

After Naruto said this, the children from the Acedemy ran up to him some crying, hugging him, saying goodbye to him. He returned the hugs and comforted them. Then he got up and look towards a roof. All the ANBU teams were there. He waved at them, which the returned with bows, and some nodded his head.

Naruto then turned to his close friends, the ex-Konoha eleven with team Gai, and their senseis. He waved at them and they returned. He then turned to the last person, Naruko. She was standing next to Tsunade, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled when he looked at her. Naruto couldn't stand it so he walked towards her as she ran towards him. When they reached each other, they embraced with a bone crushing and a soft but passionate kiss. He then wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, 'I love you'

Naruto then turned to his two companions and nodded as Ichigo went into benkai form and poured some blood on the trigram he drew and said some words. Naruto went through some handsigns and summoned the Hell's gate and a hand shot out, holding a knife. He saw Itachi summon the Shinigami himself and Naruto moved into the circle. And with one last wave, the Shinigami took the big knife from the Hell's gate hand and cut the space above Naruto.

A hole with flames appeared and Naruto was slowly pulled into the hole. Everyone watched this in astonishment seeing the shinigami themselves and also seeing the Hell's Gate. Naruto did a few more handsigns and summoned four 5 tailed foxes. "Protect the village if there is any problems. Got it boys?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-sama" They all bowed to him before they left to the North, South, East and West side of Kamido.

Ichigo also jumped into the circle and slowly was dragged along with Naruto. When they got sucked in, the portal outside closed. Ichigo handed Naruto a necklace. "Naruto-san, this pendant allows you the travel back and forth every month. You just drop your blood on the necklace and you will be transfered here. Until next time Naruto-san."

"Goodbye, Ichigo." Naruto said as Ichigo opened a portal and jumped out. _Oh well, I hope I get teleported to the location where it happened_. He saw a portal open in front of him. He jumped through it, thinking, _Hello New World_.

...High school...

Takashi was skipping class and now he was standing outside on the roof, looking around and thinking about the childhood friend Rei when Saya came to him "You know, if you would've realized it and stop sulking, Rei wouldn't have broken up with you. You wouldn't have to skip class this way. I hate stupid people." Then she walked away. Naruto, who landed on the roof, had an invisible jutsu himself as he listened to the boy named Takashi and the girl named Saya talk. Naruto felt sad for the poor guy so he decided to henge his clothes into high school outfit and walked towards Takashi.

"What's wrong Takashi?" Naruto asked him. Takashi turned around to him, looking at him trying to remember if he had seen him before. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Please call me Naruto."

Takashi just nodded and went back to sulking. "Can you tell me what that was about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Saya was right after all." Takashi said, looking at the gate. "Maybe I could help you, you know."

"No thanks, Naruto. But I'll keep that in mind." Takashi said. Just then, the gym teacher was bitten and the two teachers were also bitten. "Takashi, come on let's go get your friend Rei."

Takashi was caught by surprise when Naruto said that. "Come on let's go!" Naruto told him. Takashi nodded and said, "This way". They ran towards the class and burst into the class surprising everyone. The teacher saw this and said "Komuro, what are you doing!?" However he ignored him. The teacher saw Naruto and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business." Naruto said coldly. Then he turned to Rei. She was a girl with bust size breast with brown hair and two strands of hair and about the height of his shoulder. "Come on Rei, we got to get out of here."

Takashi grabbed for her hand but she shook it off. "No I won't go with you. What is wrong with you?"

Takashi pulled her up and slapped her in the face and said "Come on we got to go. There's something wrong at the school gate. It's not good."

Hisashi, his best friend, noticed his seriousness managed to get Rei to come with them and Naruto led them to the roof of the school. When they were strolling through a corridor, Hisashi stopped and broke a broom handle and gave it to Rei for her use as a weapon while Takashi got his metal baseball bat. They ran out of one corridor and reached to the stairs but they came face to face with one of _them_. Hisashi grab hold of the zombie, who was Wakisaka, and held him in a head lock but he was too strong and bit his arm. Rei screamed and Takashi tried to hit the zombie away but he wouldn't let go if Hisashi.

Naruto then decided to take out a brass knuckle like Asuma's knife, and fit it in his gloved hands and ran forward to punch the zombie in the face. It's head smashed and Hisashi was free. "Thank you thank you" Rei said to him and ran to Hisashi, who was bleeding from his arm.

"Those things are dead but they are strong. I couldn't get a hold of them." Hisashi said as he spit more blood. Naruto moved towards him and took off the brass knuckles and put his hand on Hisashi's wound. His hands glowed green and a few seconds later, Hisashi's wound was healed. "Thank you." Hisashi said.

"Do we know you?" Rei asked him. Naruto sighed as he said. "I'll tell you guys everything later. Even about my powers. But right now we have to go before those things come to get us. We should head for a safe place where we can barricade ourselves"

They all nodded, feeling that it would be for the best to listen to whoever this guy was. "Naruto-san, there's an emergency staircase that lead to the roofs. We can use that way."

"No it's too risky. look." Naruto pointed to the doors as a few students were bitten. "Then what do we do!" Rei said.

Naruto sighed again as he dropped the henge, revealing his clothing. He then unsealed a katana from his wrist band and tossed it to Hisashi, who was a bit in pain but he was fine. Then he closed his eyes and reopened them again, shocking everyone, as the Rinnegan shone brightly. Then he put his hands forward and a black rod came out of his hand. Then he handed it to Rei, "Here, this is better."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Rei said, a bit scared of Naruto. Naruto gave her a smile and turned to the doors. "Takashi, cover me." Then he took out a few kunais and explosive tags. The three watched Naruto take out some kind of knives and a few piece of papers and wrapped it around the handle and gave them one each and holding one for himself. "Alright guys, this is dangerous and I want you to have one each. When you see a lot of them or you can't escape from them, you can just throw it at them. Be sure to hit the deck though." Naruto told them in a serious tone.

Then he turned to the door and threw to kunai in his hand at the horde of zombies and watched as it exploded. He put back his brass knuckles on and said "Let's go!"

They four charged towards the stairs and Naruto punched a few zombies while Takashi bat away a few of them. Rei was whacking a few zombies back. She stabbed one in the stomach but it grabbed the stick and twisted it hitting her. As she fell to the ground, the zombie advanced on her, trying to bite her, but then Naruto jumped and kicked its head, shattering it to pieces from weight on him. He picked her up and ran up the stairs as the two others followed him, cutting and batting any zombies that tried to get them in the heads.

Naruto jumped over the railings and head up to the highest point on the roof and waited to the others to catch up. Then he set her down and made a clone to barricade them all. The three watched in silence as Naruto made the clone and barricaded them all on the roof. The saw his clones jumping down and got into an unusual stance and punched and kicked any zombies that got nearly him.

The real Naruto looked at Hisashi as he coughed up some blood. "Hisashi, are you alright?" Rei asked him.

"Takashi, if I turn into one of them, don't hesitate to smash my head." He said weakly as he fell down on the ground coughing up some blood. Then he turned to Naruto as he saw him trying to heal him using the green thing on his hand. "Thank you for trying to help me Naruto-san. But this is the end for me. Please do not exhaust yourself."

Naruto, noticing that he couldn't do anything to help anymore, nodded and stood up and tried to think of a way to stop this disease in this future timeline. Rei hearing Hisashi said this, cried hard and didn't want to believe that her boyfriend was going to turn into one of those zombies.

"It's no use, Rei. Stop trying to deny the truth" Naruto said as he say Hisashi lay dead. Takashi seemed to have dazed off and was in deep thought when Naruto asked him to get Rei away from Hisashi. Takashi snapped out of his thought and went to grab Rei as Hisashi started to twitch. Naruto turned to Rei and said "I'm sorry, Rei."

Just as Hisashi starts to get up and walk to them, Naruto closed his eyes and stood there for a moment before he opened his eyes again and did a few handsigns and said " Katon: Gogakyou no jutsu."

He burned Hisashi with a giant fireball. He watched as his new friend burn down to ashes and being blown away. He sighed and said a few prayers before he turned to the two. He could see Rei sitting with Takashi against the wall, thinking of their friends and family. " I'll be going now."

Takashi and Rei turned to look at Naruto as if he was crazy. "where are you going?" Takashi asked Naruto. "I'm going to search for anymore survivors. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I wanna smash some heads." Takashi said, feeling stressed for being blamed by Rei. Just as the two were about to leave, Rei grabbed Takashi's hand, saying "I'm sorry."

Takashi stood there for a few moment before hugging Rei. Naruto smiled as the couple hugged each other. He didn't want to bother the two so he left to see if his clones were still fighting. When he looked down, he was surprised that there were bodies everywhere and not even one zombies were in sight. "Feels great to smash all their heads. Great practice ground eh, boss."

Naruto chuckled and walked with his clones towards the stairs they came from and said while talking " Yeah yeah but can you slaughter them all by yourself in the whole school."

"Of course I can boss! and you know it!" the clone grinned as he grabbed the black rod Rei left behind and jump down the stairs. Naruto just looked down for a moment before making 2 more clones and sent it with the first one to look for survivors.

"Naruto-san." Naruto turned to see the two walking up to him. He smiled at them and just asked them if they wanted to go look for any survivors and then get out of here. They nodded and Rei grabbed the fallen katana and handed it to Takashi. Naruto made a new staff for Rei and tried to lighten up the mood, "Well, at least I get to relieve some stress and take my mind off things."

Takashi and Rei chuckled and followed Naruto as he walked down the stairs and into the corridors and saw that no zombies where walking. They were all dead from blows by hands or by stick. Naruto walked through the corridors and turned a corner, the two survivors behind him, and walked to a stairs and took it. When he reached the second floor, he saw his clone with the black staff, fighting a few zombies with two students. He didn't say a word as the clone jumped back to him and henged itself into a wind shuriken. Naruto grabbed it and threw it as it cut all the zombies all in half. Then he heard a noise like a gunshot. Takashi and Rei tensed and turned to the direction of the faculty room. Naruto dispelled his clone-shuriken and grabbed the dropped black staff and sealed it for further use.

The two watched him in silence before he turned to them and gave them a smile. "Do you know where the vioce came from?"

They both nodded and Rei took the lead and ran towards the faculty room. When they arrived they saw Kohta with a nail gun, firing at the zombies, and Saya standing behind him. Naruto and the others decided to help them and hit a few zombies.

When they finished, Naruto felt one of his clones dispelled from being bitten by a zombie. He turned towards the corridors to see a purple haired girl with a wooden sword and a busty woman with blonde hair. Naruto just introduced himself to them all, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all."

Then the violet haired girl saw Naruto "I thought you got eaten by those hordes of zombies." She said surprised. Then the busty woman said "How is this possible. But we still thank you for taking that bite for us."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head smiling. "It's no biggie. So how about you guys?"

''I am Saeko Busujima, Junior class A. '' The violet haired girl introduced herself. ''We owe you our thanks for defeating that creature.''

''I'm that's the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa." The busty blond said pointing to herself.

''Hello, I'm Rei Miyamoto," greeted the girl with the black pole weapon,''...and this is Takashi Komura. We're both second year students from class-B." The plain boy waved in return, holding onto Naruto's katana with his right and the baseball bat with his left hand.

"Kohta Hirano, also second year, class B," the chubby boy said and then gestured to the rosette. ''And this is Saya Takagi!''

''I can introduce myself,'' the pinkette snapped. ''Well you heard him. That's Ta-ka-gi! And what's with this? Everyone acting so casual! If we keep like this we might not make it next time!'' It was obvious she was still tensed about the earlier incident. ''Not to mention who are you!'' she demanded of the blond.

He sweatdropped. "I just told you my name. Didn't you listen?" Naruto asked. "I'm not from this timeline. I'm from the time before any history you guys know ever exist."

"Then how come you're here?" Saya asked him. "There must be a reason you just appear out of nowhere into this timeline."

"I'm here to clean all this mess." Naruto sighed. "It seems that these corpses like the ones from my time." Saya looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her blood-stained clothes, broke down crying. Naruto walked up to her and looked at her reflection, putting a hand on her shoulder. Saya spun around a buried herself into his chest. For a few minutes, no one said anything but Naruto as he comforted her. Finally, she stopped crying and said "Thank you."

"Alright everyone we need to find somewhere to stay for now. Then we plan to get out of here later." Rei said.

Everyone nodded and got into the faculty room and barricaded it. But before they closed the door, Naruto stepped out, shocking everyone. "Naruto what are you doing?" Shizuka asked.

"It's ok. I'll be waiting outside the school. You guys have a rest. I'm not even tired anyway." Naruto smiled at them all. "If you need me, just tap that piece of paper over there. Ja ne." They all turned to where Naruto pointed, on a table was a kind of seals no one knew of.

"Interesting. How did he make these?" Saya questioned to no one in particular. Everyone moved into the room and start to turn on the TV.

Everyone listened closely at the report and after it was over, Saya cried out "Pandemic! That's not a fucking pandemic!"

Naruto walked towards the school gates preparing himself to decapitate as many zombies as possible. Naruto thought about training since he hadn't trained for awhile, with all the busy work as a Kage. He unsealed from his wrist band the Kubikiri and strapped it on his back. Then he sealed his outside coat in and took off his hitai ate and put it in his pocket. Naruto put on his ANBU gloves and handguards and walked down the stairs to the school entrance killing a few zombies with his chakra enhanced punches and kick.

When he got out, he took Kubikiri off his back and bang it against a car, causing all the zombies to head his way. Naruto channeled chakra into his seal and his ANBU mask came on. Then he charged at them all with the sword trailing the ground sending sparks everywhere. When he reached the first one, he just pushed the executioner tip and it slide clean through the head and cut a few other zombies. Naruto jumped left and swipe down slicing about 5 of them in half and quickly spun around cutting about 10 more. He then put his sword back on and jumped up high in the sky, going through a few handsigns before he said "Doton: mud sliding river". Mud rose out of the ground, breaking the hard cement and flooded the zombies, washing away many useless cars. The mud carries out through the front gate.

"Katon: dragon missiles jutsu" as he dropped down. A fire dragon flew out his mouth and began to shoot random fireballs, setting the mud on fire. Naruto stood watching the fire burning the dead and the vehicles. He was sweating a lot so he decided to cool down. Naruto smiled as he did a few more handsigns and said "Ranton: massive storm"

The clouds suddenly grew dark and rain started to fall, slowly putting the fire out. Then a few minutes later, the storm pick up causing a small flood in the city. Naruto didn't care about that though. He just stood there in the middle of the rain, looking up at the sky as the rain wash off the blood and gore from his white armor and pants. He thought of his friends and village back in Kamido hoping to be able to see them soon.

Naruto suddenly took off his white armor, revealing his black undershirt. He took the Kubikiri off his back and stabbed it to the muddy ground, piercing through the land. He put his armor on the handle and grabbed his black undershirt and took it off and also put in on the handle. Naruto then created a clone and unsealed Kusanagi and tossed it to his copy. Then he unsealed the black staff he picked up from his dispelled clone earlier and walked a bit to the middle of the muddy school ground and got into a stance. His clone did the same but with a sword instead of a staff.

Of a few moments they just looked at each other but when a lightning flash, they charged. The clone Naruto aimed for his head but the blocked it with the staff and tried to hit its ribs but it blocked and tried to stab him. Naruto jumped back from his clone and twirled his staff before grabbing one end and charge again.

The two kept trying to kill each other but no one had a chance. Naruto knew his clone had his knowledge, but not the ones he thought of after he created it so he decided to get in close and trying to hit it. Naruto noticed his clone standing there waiting, as if expecting something. Naruto felt that it wasn't a good idea to move in so he just resealed the black rod staff and unsealed a white double-edged katana with a lightning-like end. He could see the engravings on the sword, saying 'White Fang'.

Naruto charged and swung it to Kusanagi and kicked his clone in the stomach but it managed to grab his feet and kick him in the ribs. Naruto grunted at the pain but he thought a bit wouldn't be that bad. He threw the sword up and kick his clone in the face as it's gaze followed the white katana. Naruto grabbed Kusanagi from his clone's hand and sliced it in half.

He grabbed the dropping katana and Kusanagi and walked back to Kubikiri. He turned to the group and asked them with a grin, "Enjoy the show?"

They all nodded and the girls all blushed at seeing Naruto's body. Naruto noticed this and his grin got wider. He then grabbed his armor and shirt and sealed them into the clothes section and sealed his swords back in, except the Kubikiri. He did a few handsigns and the rain suddenly. Everyone was looking at him in awe. Saeko said" Wow. Incredible."

Saya muttered something about " What is he? the weather man?" Miss Shizuka just said some stuff like awesome...how is it possible?"

Rei and Takashi just look at him in awe before they all heard him say, "come on guys. You figured where we should go yet?"

Takashi nodded saying " We're taking the bus out of here to Miss Shizuka's house."

"Well OK. I'll go with you guys but if you ever need anything don't hesit-" Naruto dissappeared and reappeared behind Rei, his cleaver sword dripping with blood. Everyone turned around to see him standing behind Rei, with a bloody sword and a fallen zombie. He said in a sweet voice " Please be careful."

Naruto put his sword down and unsealed a black skin tight t-shirt with the writing for, bad boy, on it. "Alright everyone let's go."

They all ran towards the parking lot and into the school bus. Shizuka started the bus and drove through the horde of zombies Naruto haven't slaughtered. They set the destination to the city and the east side, where the bridges are there. They were about to drive away when Naruto and Takeshi heard voices behind them, ''Wait for us!" a voice shouted out to the bus. It was black haired man with glasses and was wearing a black suit. Along with him was a small group of survivors composed of students.

''Shizuka-san, we got more survivors. Don't take off just yet. The rest of you stay here.'' Naruto ordered as he leaped out the open door. One of the survivors, that Rei girl shouted out to him something about one of the running survivors outside of the bus. He didn't pay too much attention, his entire focus being channeled into sensing the heartbeats of the survivors. ''Takuzo-kun!'' one of the female survivors shouted out. ''Get to the bus!'' he shouted in the direction of the survivor. Naruto ran towards a few zombies and hit them in the heads when one of them spit something into his eyes. He screamed and immediately closed his eyes as he continued to fight. A cry had drawn Naruto's attention. Even if he couldn't see it, he heard and sense that one of the survivors had fallen. He returned to the bus just as the last of the survivors piled on. Shizuka started up the bus and drove, the images of the creatures fading in the distance. Naruto began to feel nauseated and a bit light-headed as he took a seat.

''You saved us! I assume you are the one in charge Busujima-san?'' the man, Shidou asked the purple haired girl.

''It was a group effort. We all relied on each other.'' Takashi clarified.

_''Not human...not human anymore.''_Shizuka softly chanted to herself as she ran over the undead.

''How are your eyes?'' A concerned Saeko asked Naruto as she took the seat next to him.

''They're fine...'' he responded with a smile. ''I'll be fine. Just give me a minute.'' Naruto wanted a moment to catch his breath and clear his head.

It was an eerie silence as no traffic, human beings, or anything besides the bus sped down the road. ''Shizuka-san could you come to a halt up ahead?'' Naruto asked as he stood up. He may not have been able to see, but he estimated their location. They were near a convenience store near the outskirts of the town.

The silence was soon broken by a blonde survivor wearing a black sweater! ''Hey! We'll never get anywhere if we keep going like this! First, why do we have to do what you guys have planned to do? You all decided to go back to the city without asking us." He further ranted. Shizuka's eyebrows twitched as she heard him rant. She readjusted the seat belt, making her tits bounce from the belt smacking them.

''Yeah, there's a convenience store right there. Why don't we just hide there?'' another one of the students suggested.

''Get off and hide if you want to,'' Naruto responded gruffly as he didn't want to deal with some whiny teenagers bullshit, ''But I for one want a secure location with high ground and a sturdy store stocked with supplies, not to mention one that doesn't have easy to smash glass entrances for one.'' he commented as in the foreground the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Glancing outside someone fell from the helicopter. Blood spattered as the body contorted in a sickening way.

This momentarily distracted Shizuka as she nearly tipped over to swerve and avoid some cards.

As a result one of the obnoxious newcomers started complaining. ''Can't you drive any slower! I almost...''

The bus came to a screeching halt and nearly everyone jumped or was brought to a screeching halt.

''That's enough, lay off of me! I've never driven one of these before!''

''I'll be back in a few,'' Naruto stated as he exited the bus. Quickly afterwards the blond student suddenly rounded on Takashi.

''What's with you! What the fuck are you looking at?''

''Why are you acting like this?'' Saeko asked in annoyance as she raised for her seat.

The blond looked back at Saeko with a scowl."I fucking hate this this guy!" he yelled while pointing at Takashi. Kohta was ready to stand up but Saya prevented him.

"Why? Why do you hate me?'' Takashi asked as he stood up.

"You…" the blond growled before moving in to attack Takashi. Rei slammed her make-shift spear into his stomach before he could, making him spit as he clutched his stomach.

Most of the students either recoiled in shock or their jaw drops as the student fell to the floor.

''Rei...'' Takashi started to say in astonishment as she turned to him with a smile. Though that was ruined by the sudden clapping.

Shido said as he came forward while clapping, "Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san, it's wonderful to see such great teamwork,'' he said walking forward while continuing to clap. ''However to keep fights like this from breaking out, I think we should try a little idea I had. What we need is a leader. A leader just for us!'' ' Shido explained with a smirk.

"And lemme guess. There's only one person who could shoulder that burden?'' Saya questioned; using her pinkie to adjust her glasses.

"Well , I'm a teacher Takaghi-san. And you all are students. I'm the only one qualified.'' he said looking down on her. ''If you agree with lil ol' me...would you please clap your hands?''

Shido asked his own group. The students clapped and cheered for him as Shido bowed to them in thanks.

It appeared Rei had heard enough and jumped out of the bus at that, already seeing the eyes of students lighting up.

"Rei!" Takashi cried out to the girl abandoning the bus.

"No way!" she turned with a fire in her eyes, "I don't want to be with him! I refuse!" she began, but soon quieted when the blinded blond suddenly passed her and entered the bus.

'''Hah! What the hell would you know about surviving something like this?'' Naruto challenged from the doorway. Strapped to his back was a bulky backpack. "If you think that you can lead this group then forget it. Come on Tagaki, Kohta, Miss Shizuka, Saeko. I will bring us to safety."

They got out of the bus and Shidou got in the driver's and drove off. He smiled evilly at leaving those pathetic kids... When he was about 500m away, Naruto muttered something, "Boom" he said.

Everyone turned to the sound of an explosion after Naruto said boom. Naruto thought on how they were going to survive but remembered something from his past. "Rei, would you lend me a hand?"

"Sure Naruto. What do you need me to do?" she asked. "Grab that black staff and think of any vehicle that we can use to get there." Rei looked at him, confused. But she did as he asked her to. A few moments later, the rod in her hand flew out of her grip and into Naruto's hand. "Everyone get back."

He threw that piece of rod onto the road as it landed. The rods suddenly grew into a big tank. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Saya said "You thought of a tank?" Rei nodded, feeling a little red. Takashi ran to the tank and opened the doors letting everyone in. "Come guys. Let's go before any of _them_ arrives."

Naruto jumped onto the roof and handed his pack to Saeko and put it in the back of the tank. "alright Miss Shizuka, let's go go go!" Naruto exclaimed happily making everyone laugh and loose the tension.

Everyone got a seat but Saeko decided to climb to the top through a hole and asked Naruto " Naruto-san can I join you?"

Naruto gave her a warm smile, moved to the side so she could sit next to him. When they both got comfortable, Saeko asked him "So, who are you exactly?"

Naruto looked at her and said "I'm a god of ninja back from where I came from. I had a village to look after. I also have friends, children of the new generations to protect the village."

Naruto told her all about his friends, his job as a Kage, his powers, his burden. Then he turned to her and asked her "Would you like to come with me for a visit sometimes? I could take you out for lunch sometimes."

"!" Saeko was surprised. She blushed at him asking her that. "Is that a date Naruto-kun?"

"You bet it is!" Naruto said in a childish voice. Saeko blushed a bit more and they both fallen silent, looking at the scenery from above the tank. Saeko felt a bit bold as she leaned on his shoulder and said "Thank you for saving me back there."

He smiled and put his left hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It's the least I could do for such a beautiful sword wielder." She blushed and pulled both of her hands together and settled it between her big breasts. Naruto saw her breasts and couldn't help but blush and turn away. "Saeko-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she replied. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Alright. My father was..."

...Inside of the Tank...

Kohta was practically drooling over the tank and its function. He wondered if Naruto could make more than just tanks. What if he could make guns? He suddenly got up and knock on the roof. A few moments later, the lid opened to see Naruto had an arm around Saeko, who was still blushing. Takashi high-fived with Kohta and said " Way to go Naruto-san!" but he was suddenly hit in the head by Rei.

" What is it Kohta?" Naruto asked the chubby dude. " Well Naruto, I was wondering if you could make more than just vehicles with that black rod of yours."

" Yeah I can actually." Naruto smiled. Kohta had a happy and excited look on his face. Saya was sitting there, saying some stuff about fat people and their excitement. " What do you have in mind Kohta?"

A grin came to Kohta's face as he laughed maniacally. Everyone sweatdropped as they heard his laugh. Naruto's stomach suddenly growl, making Saeko giggle. Naruto smiled and decided to have some food. "Anyone need any food? Saya-chan, Rei-chan, Shizuka-san... Anyone?"

"How can you eat like this! surrounded by zombies like this." Saya exclaimed, pushing her glasses up to her nose. Kohta and Takashi perked up at the sound of food. Rei just nodded and Shizuka said, "Oh- I would like to eat. All the running makes me hungry."

"What are we gonna eat anyway, there's only a few chips and bottles of water from the pack?" Saya questioned. Naruto let go of Saeko, and told "Miss Shizuka, stop the car over there" he pointed to a big parking lot.

"Hai" she agreed and slammed on the breaks, sending everyone flying into the seats in front, but Saeko flew off the tank and was falling face first to the hard ground. She knew it was too late to do anything so she just waited for herself to hit the ground. She gasped when she felt a hand grab hold of hers to prevent her from falling. "N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto had also jumped and caught her before she hit the ground, he twisted his body so that she landed on his hard chest. The two were noses away from each other and Saeko was sitting on his hips, her hands held by Naruto, and her busty breasts were jiggling in front of Naruto. They both looked at each other for awhile, "Hey, are you to gonna get up or what?" Takashi joked.

Naruto grinned while Saeko blushed and they both got off the ground. Saeko jumped up to quickly, flashing him her purple panties. "Sorry."

Naruto just chuckled and got up dusting himself before turning to the parking lot. Naruto walked further away from them and stood for a few minutes, his coat waving lightly from the wind. He turned to the group and asked them "Can we stay here for the night, this place is big enough?"

"What the hell? Here? In the middle of a parking lot?" Saya said. Naruto realized that he hadn't perform some jutsu yet, so he just bowed and said "Gomen, how about this?"

Naruto turned around and did a few hand signs before saying "Mokuton: Namikaze compound copy no jutsu"

He put his hands on the ground as suddenly, a wooden replica of Naruto's compound back in Kamido, rose out of the ground, but this one had only the ground and first floor. Naruto walked to the group as they stood there awestruck.

"Welcome to a copy of my original home, guys." Naruto said, before he grabbed the pack and all the weapons from the tank and walked in to the big wooden house. "Kohta, pick any room mate."

"You guys too. Just don't do anything in bed."Naruto grinned as he looked at Rei and Takashi. They both blushed before they followed Naruto into his house. Naruto led them through the big house and into the kitchen.

"What are we eating? The cupboards are all empty." Shizuka asked as she closed a top cupboard and turned to Naruto. "Well, don't worry guys."

He unsealed a scroll about the size of the sage scroll and walked to the dining table. He set it down as they all gathered around and watched what he was doing. He looked up and asked if they should cook the food or he could just pull out anything he wants.

They just told him to eat anything he wanted so Naruto went ahead and placed his hands on the seal and unsealed it. There was a puff of smoke, then out of nowhere, many kinds of food littered around the table. Naruto grinned as he instantly grabbed the ramen bowl in front of him and a pair of chopstick out and said "Dine in everyone!"

Everyone just stood there looking at him. "What! I cooked in and kept it warm in the seals!" He shrugged and picked up the bowl of ramen and down it all in one go. Then he placed the bowl on the sink and went to grab another bowl and down it all again. When he was on his third bowl, everyone else started to pick out the foods they want to eat. Some of the food wasn't even known to them. Rei instantly grabbed a plate of all kinds of sushi and grabbed a chopstick and ate it. "Mmhhm, Naruto-san, these are delicious. You are a good cook!"

The others nodded and he just rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Well that's what you get from living alone in a huge house and working as a leader of your own village." Everyone looked at him, with pride, except Saeko, since she already knew about it.

"You guys can pick any bedrooms you want, alright?" Naruto told them. "Hai" they all said. Naruto then cleaned his bowls of ramen and stacked them up neatly on the dryer and left the kitchen and into the living room. He stood there in front of the T.V thinking, about Naruko and everyone else."

He was very tired of today but he knew he couldn't sleep since someone had to keep watch so he just walked up the stairs and to his master bedroom. He got in and left the door open, and walked towards a picture on his side desk. He saw the picture of team 7 together. Naruto then moved to his window and opened it, letting the wind flow in. He stepped out the window and walked along the roof and sat at the middle of the front side of the mansion.

He took off his coat and revealed the shirt he wore after his training. He tossed the coat to his side and sat down meditating. He missed Kurama as he entered his mind to find that the cage was empty. Wait. If it was empty, then were was the fox. Naruto realized immediately the danger his village might be in so he got out of his mind and stood up. He did a few hand signs and summoned a fox "Kuchiyose no jutsu"

"Lord Naruto. What do you need me for?" The three tailed blue fox appeared. Then it sniffed the area before asking Naruto "Milord, why does it smell of the undead here? What is this place?"

Naruto, however, had no time to chat with him so he asked the fox "Chibi, where is Kyuubi? Is he back to the fox demon world?"

"Ahh, No, sir. Kurama-sama is at Kamido." Chibi said. "WHAT!"

"No wait, sire. Let me explain. When you teleported here, the fox realm got a message saying you had to go somewhere and the Kyuubi can't go with you so he was extracted and now he has taken his original form. But he has done nothing to Kamido. I swear on my tails, sire."

"So where is he!" Naruto shouted. "He's staying in a meadow near Namaki fall, my lord. When he is awake, he goes to Kamido to play with some children."

"Hahaha- Kurama has gone soft now. Alright. Thanks Chibi. Sorry for shouting at you."Naruto replied, relieved that his people was safe. The fox bowed, and without saying a word, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed as he felt tired. "You can join me if you want Saeko –chan."

Saeko walked to him after she climbed the window like he did. "How are the others?" Naruto asked her. Saeko laid her head on his shoulder, bringing a smile to his face. "They are fine, Naruto-kun"

"Saeko-chan, have you ever had a crush on someone? Even just a little." Naruto asked her quietly, looking up at the moon. "No. I don't deserve love. On one day, I was raped, I had a practice sword with me. I pretended to be frightened and when I had the chance, I beat him down. All that was left was blood and gore." Saeko turned away from him. "I actually enjoyed it... Does any person like me deserve love?"

Naruto reached for her hand, and she gasped. "Of course you do, don't say that." She turned to look at him, his deep blue eyes showed a reflection of hers in his. "You deserve love more than anyone else..."

Naruto moved closer to her, hesitating slightly, but when he saw her moved in also, he went to cup her cheeks and kissed her softly. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the soft, passionate kiss. Saeko felt loved during the kiss. She wished that she could feel like this every day for the rest of her life. Naruto moved his hands down to her hips as she moved her hands to his neck.

A few minutes later, Saya appeared saying "Hey Naru-to..." Her words hang there as she say him kissing Saeko. They both let go of each other and turned away blushing madly. "Are you two done?" Saya asked her. She felt a bit jealous of Saeko, who got the new guy but she didn't care that much.

"We need to come up with a plan to move tomorrow." Saya stated. Naruto got up and pulled Saeko up with him by her hand and let go. He walked to the window and jumped back inside. "Alright Saya-chan. Lead the way."

Naruto said and Saya just shrugged and he followed her, close behind was Saeko. They all entered the living room to find everyone waiting for them. Shizuka was in a towel, hanging from Takashi, trying to grab his crotch and kiss him. Kohta was watching them when Shizuka said "come here dear, let me kiss you"

They watched as Kohta got a nosebleed and fell down. The girls giggled and Rei walked out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee, in a tank top and shorts. Naruto looked at her jugs shaking but quickly reverted his eyes away to see Saya walking over to Kohta. "Wake up you fat nerd!" she kicked him in the side as he instantly woke up.

"Alright I'm up I'm up." He paused for a moment before fainting again, this time from seeing Saya in a tank top and shorts, with her hair down.

Naruto laughed at the sight before he grabbed Saeko's hand, who hasn't taken a shower yet, towards the master bedroom. He let go of her hand and ran inside the bathroom and turned the water on, filling it with some good smelling shampoo before walking out the bath. "Well, Saeko-chan, have fun!" Naruto said before he ran out of his own room and shut the door.

Saeko blushed at what he did. He cared for her. That was his love for her. She smiled and got into the bathroom and stripped herself from the bloody clothes and tossed it into a hamper, before she got into the water in the tub. She washed herself and thought about what had happened since the pandemic happened.

She remembered the blonde saving her from a few zombies, she remembered he helped her when she fell from the car, when they first kissed on the roof under the moonlight. He cared for her and she also cared for him deeply.

She got out of the tub, washed herself from the soap, and got out the shower, wrapping her figure in a towel. She walked out of the room, trying to find anything to wear but couldn't so she wore a free thong and grabbed one of Naruto's white trench coat and slipping it on. She strapped the strings to hold it together around her breasts and stomach. She walked over to his mirror and dried her hair and tied it into a ponytail before taking the clothes from the hamper to wash it. She let it dry and got out the master bedroom and walked down the stairs to see Naruto passed out, with Rei and Saya looking over him.

She turned to see a few rods lying around the room. Then she saw Kohta and Takashi holding onto a few guns. Takashi was holding onto a shotgun with a scope on it, trying to see how it works. He turned it to Kohta aiming "Hey don't point a gun at me!" Kohta freaked out and got away from the barrel.

"Wow, he really did it!" Saya said. She was looking at a M4A1 max carbine with a silencer on the barrel. On the living room table were a few more guns Saeko haven't seen. She moved to Naruto and asked everyone "What happened to him?"

"The fat nerd over there made Naruto create some weapons. He was already tired so he kind of overused his powers and fainted." Saya said pointing at Kohta.

"Wow! look at this! a Magnum sniper rifle! with strongest power." he said, picking up the gun. He loaded the magazines and put it in the gun, pulling the cock. He took a laser dot from the table and attached it to the scope and ran to a window and looked through the scope, adjusting the sight and looking around the neighborhood seeing a few walking dead away near a crashed bus.

"Man! I need a silencer." he ran back to grab one from the table and went back to the window, attaching it to the barrel. He aimed at a zombie's head and steadied the gun, waiting for it to move a bit before he shot. "Score!"

He jumped up pumping his fist into the air. He turned to the table to pick up a grenade launcher, thinking of what he could do with it. He loaded it and flipped the switch to safe before picking up an UZI. He also loaded and put a silencer on and flipped the switch, doing the same to the gun.

Takashi picked up a Desert Eagle and loaded it before looking through the sight, he could see Kohta in front of him. Kohta turned back and shrieked when he saw a desert eagle aimed at his head.

Takashi dropped it back onto the table and walked up the stairs saying "Goodnight guys. We got a lot to do tomorrow so get some rest."

Rei followed him up the stairs and into his room. "Takashi, can we talk?"

Takashi turned to her and sighed before walking over to his bed and sat down. Rei walked over to his side and started "I miss Hisashi."

"You always bring up Hisashi every time you get to talk. He's gone okay! He is never coming back! I'm not him!"

Rei stood up and got a hold of him. They looked at each other and moved closer and closer until their lips met. They both slid down on the bed, Rei staying on top of him. He broke the kiss, saying that they should stop, he was getting an erection. Rei giggled and said "You got it with I moved closer."

He smiled as he let her go and walked out of the room. Rei sighed before she fell on the bed and slept in his room. She had yet to confess her feelings for him but she knew someday she will.

Naruto woke up a bit later around 2pm to see himself on the couch. He turned to the table to see all the guns he made. He had no idea how to use it but at least the others knew. He got up and walked to the kitchen, looking at the desk and got a carton of milk and drinking it. When he set it down, he saw what the most awesome sight in his life was. Saeko was in a thong and his white trench coat, her breasts showing the mid rift down to her stomach.

Naruto stuttered "S-Sae-k-ko –c-chan" his nose started bleeding. She giggled at seeing him staring at her. She blushed a bit before saying "I admit, I like your trench coat. I also like the owner too."

Naruto chuckled and grinned before he walked up to her and whispered "Why are you here in the middle of the night? Unless you wanted something, didn't you?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and flashed to the master bedroom in an instance. He nibbled on her ear and whispered to her "You also like this don't you?" _Oh my god. He is actually holding me and teasing me_.

Naruto heard her moan and took that as a yes. He let go of her and picked her up bridal style, causing a squeal to escape from her. "The great Saeko Busujima is squealing! what would people say about you?"

He teased her and walked to one side of the bed and gently set the down. She had her hands around his neck when he let her go, she pulled him down and whispered to his ears, "You meant what you said earlier right?"

Naruto backed up to look at her in the eyes for a moment before he said "Hell Yeah!"

Saeko giggled as he said that. Naruto pulled up the cover and tucked her in before he opened the door and walked out, without closing. Saeko smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _You're a great person Uzumaki Naruto_.

Naruto turned to look at her and saw she had returned to her old self. Her eyes changed back to her breath-taking blue eyes. Her pale skin in the moonlight from the window. He thought of the time he kissed her outside on the roof. She must be thinking about the same thing, what else would she think about if what happened were all bad stuff except their kiss.

Naruto walked towards Takashi's room to see if he was asleep or not but to his surprise, Rei was lying on his bed, drooling a bit. Naruto smiled and closed the door and walked to Saya's room. He opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully, her glasses on the nightstand.

Naruto shut the door quietly and walked towards Kohta's room. He opened the door to see him hugging the green gun thing, muttering about ...Saya...guns...zombies. He laughed quietly before he shut the door and walked to Shizuka's room. He opened the door to see Shizuka lying on the mat covered ground. He walked in and picked her up gently and settled her on the bed and wrapped her in the cover before walking out.

He heard the sound of someone walking in his house, so he pulled out Kusanagi from his wrist band and stealthily walked down the hall way to the end. He opened the window to find Takashi sitting outside, looking down at the streets with a few zombies walking around. Naruto jumped out the window and sat next to Takashi. "Can't sleep huh?"

"Uh-huh." he replied. They both sat there for a few moments before Naruto asked Takashi "Do you know of a fast vehicle?"

"Yeah I have a few ideas." Takashi thought a few minutes and told Naruto. "Can you give me a black rod?"

Naruto nodded and activated his Rinnegan and summoned two arm length black rods. He handed one to Takashi, who took it and thought for a moment before he handed back to Naruto "Please make that."

Naruto tossed the rod down the roof onto the parking lot below and closed his eyes, hands pointed at the rod. A few moments later, a Kawasaki black ninja edition bike appeared. Naruto asked Takashi what it was " It's a motorcycle. That is the fastest and most expensive in Japan. Come one Naruto-san. Let me teach you how to drive."

Naruto and Takashi went back inside the house and went down the stairs. They grabbed their bat and sword from the living room table and went outside. Naruto walked towards the bike and watched as Takashi start the bike. He listened closely about everything, the breaks, the steering, the balance, the speedometer, everything he needed to know.

Naruto then watched as Takashi drove at a slow speed around the empty parking lot. Naruto felt that he could do this now so he created another bike but instead of black, it was white. Naruto got on, started the engine and revved the motor. The sound seemed to attract the zombies so Naruto set a seal on the engine and exhaust so no sound came out.

Then he started to drive around in circles. As soon as he got it 15 mins later, he pushed the speed higher and pulled the bike upwards. What he didn't expect was himself driving on one wheel. Naruto felt like he could drive around perfectly now so he decided to try a 5km sprint with Takashi.

They both got onto the highway slowly and roared their own engines. Three...Two...One...GO! They shot off at amazing speed. Takashi had a bit of a problem since he didn't have a license but he still managed. They both drove pass a lot of zombies and Naruto took his Kusanagi out and start slicing any zombies he drove past. They were going at about 60Mph and Naruto seemed to speed up a bit more and managed to past the finish line before Takashi.

They both laughed as they had fun and Takashi decided to go to the gas station to re fuel their rides. Naruto got off the bike and allowed Takashi to explain how to fuel the bike but unfortunately, the gas station was self-service and you need to insert money to get fuel.

Naruto quickly remembered that he grabbed some money when they got off the bus into the convenience store. He pulled out some money and handed it to Takashi to insert in. Naruto watched as they refueled the bikes. When they were done. A gangster came out with a knife trying to rob them.

"Look. You can take it. Just don't do anything to him." Naruto said as the guy had Takashi by the neck with a knife. "I don't care you fucker. Give me the keys and back away from the bikes."

Naruto obeyed him and tossed the keys to the guy. "Now move away you dick." Naruto gritted his teeth from being insulted by some random guy. Naruto suddenly went through handsigns and set the guy in a genjutsu. The guy had to watch himself kill his family again and again. As he fell, the knife was stabbed into Takashi's shoulder.

Naruto quickly moved towards him "Takashi, are you alright?"

"H-hai! I can't feel my arm anymore." he replied. "Hang on Takashi, I'll heal you."

Naruto put his hand on the wound and took out the blade. When he was about to heal the injury, Takashi pushed his hands aside and pointed out "Naruto-san, they are coming!"

He hissed in pain as he got to his bike and started the engine. He climbed on but Naruto managed to stop him. Naruto sealed the Black bike inside his storage scrolls and did a few handsigns "Doton: Spike wall jutsu"

A few walls of spikes came from the ground and blocked the zombies from getting further. Naruto got on his bike and Takashi got behind him. Naruto started the bike and spun it towards the walls. Naruto thought _Mokuton._ A big chunk of wood flew out of the ground and Naruto used it as a stunt plank. They flew past the zombies as Naruto somehow, blew them up.

Naruto sped past a few more and got back on the highway. He sped back towards the house. A bout 2 minutes of dodging the dead, they both arrived back at the residence. Naruto parked the bike in front of the house and quickly got Takashi in to the house and on the sofa. Immediately, Naruto healed the wound.

Takashi felt numb for a bit before he felt his arm returning. Naruto walked into the kitchen and got some rags and returned with ice inside. He had Takashi place in on the wounds and Takashi said "Arigato Naruto-san"

"It's nothing. You should go to sleep." Takashi nodded, got up, and climbed the stairs to his room. Naruto heard the sound of a door opened and closed. He felt relieve that they got out of that deep shit. "Might as well as take a quick shower" Naruto also climbed the stairs and went to his room. There was Saeko, in his bed sleeping peacefully.

He smiled at the sight before he got in the shower and took a quick shower and dried himself. He got into a black t-shirt and a fresh set of his orange jumpsuit pants. Oh how he missed wearing it. He looked at his watch seeing 5:50am. Naruto walked towards the door when he heard "Naruto-kun"

He stopped dead at his track and turned towards Saeko. "Morning Saeko-chan" he smiled. She smiled at him and got off the bed and got into the bathroom. Naruto just walked out and back down the stairs into the kitchen. He unsealed some cooking utensils and some vegetables along with fresh meat.

Naruto lit the stove and popped in some eggs and made some omelets and a set up another frying pan and set in some bacons. Naruto added some pepper, onions, and a bit of salt to the omelets and walked to his food scroll and drew out some bread. Naruto then unsealed a toaster and put some bread in. He moved back the bacons and flipped it before he grabbed 7 plates and set the food on it.

Naruto then took out some butter, jams and cheese and set it on a plate and set it on the middle of the table. He also got some forks and knives and set it on the table. He got a vase and added in a small flower. Naruto cleaned the utensils and got some ramen and cooked three packs of it and set it in one big bowl.

"Mhmm, that smells good." Saeko said as she walked in and helped Naruto set some glasses on the table with some carton of milk and orange juice. Naruto grinned "I hope you are there to taste my cooking everyday!" Saeko blushed and thought about what he just said. _Living with him. He must be joking, but I would like to. Wha-_.

Naruto hugged her from behind, surprising her. He bent down and whispered "I'm going out. Please take care, alright? Saeko-chan?"

Saeko leaned more into Naruto's chest and said "OK. But be careful Naruto-kun." She gave him one of those rare smiles no one ever saw. She reached for his hand and took it to the middle of the cleavage. "Promise me you'll be fine."

Naruto let her go quickly and said while blushing, "I promise." Naruto went up to get his backpack from yesterday and went back down. He got into the kitchen and ate his ramen. Before he got out, he kissed her cheek, making her blush.

Naruto put on his black trench coat and to the front door and disappeared outside. Saeko could see him get on a white Kawasaki ninja and started the engine. Naruto waved at her before he spun the bike around and activated the silencing seals before he sped out the parking lot, past the tank, and took a right, going on the highway.

"Morning Saeko." she turned around to see Saya come down with Rei, Shizuka and Takashi followed by a sleepy Kohta. "Morning everyone. Come on, let's have breakfast." Saeko walked into the dining room and sat in a chair. Everyone followed her and got into the kitchen. "Whoa!" Kohta snapped out of his sleepy state and began to drool at the food. "Did you make this Saeko-san?" Rei asked Saeko.

"It's really good. I wish I could have more." Shizuka said. "No. It was Naruto-kun."

"Oh so that's why it is so good!" Saya said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He hadn't eaten his food yet. Where is that guy?" Saya asked. "Kohta, Naruto wanted you to prepare all the weapons and load them in the car. He has gone out scouting the area."

"WHAT!" they all shouted at them all. "How can you let him go on alone like that?" Takashi sat down and picked up a fork and knife and started cutting some bacons and put it in to his mouth.

"Well, he made a promise to me. Men don't break their promises, right?" Saeko said, smiling a bit before she went to the table and started eating also. "What did he use? Did he just jump on the rooftops or something?"

"No. He was on a Kawasaki white ninja bike." Saeko said, still amused of how he knew the use. Takashi made a nervous laugh, causing all head to turn to him, "Well... last night..." Takashi scratched his head "We kind of talked and... we got bored so... Naruto-san decided to have some fun since he wanted to learn about this world more."

"And you thought of a Kawasaki?" Saya asked him. He nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. Everyone did so and finished in silence. They all placed their plates in the sink and started to pack their stuffs. Kohta grabbed all the guns and put them in a few bags and he strapped the M4 on his back, with a scope, laser-sight, and a silencer.

Saya grabbed all the food and put them on Naruto's scroll and laid it on the table, waiting for Naruto to seal it. She walked away from the kitchen and went up to her room to put her school uniforms back on. She packed some things she picked up, such as clothes, towels, and some bottles of water from the convenience store Naruto got from last night.

She walked back out her room to see Rei, wearing her school uniform and Miss Shizuka in a skirt, and a blouse. She wore a lab coat on top and tired her hair into a pony tail. "Come on guys, better get ready."

They nodded and all ran down the stairs, taking everything they needed or left in the house. Takashi and Kohta were loading the guns, preparing what they needed to use. Takashi called over to them "Girls, come pick you weapons."

Rei and Saya walked over to Kohta and waited for him to explain how to use the gun. Well, of course Saya knew how to use it, but she just listened. Rei was handed the M1A with a bayonet, while Saya was handed an MP5 with a silencer and two rounds.

"Arigato, Kohta." Rei said. She strapped the guard on around her upper torso, her shoulders and her breasts. _Takashi would be so into this_.

They all got ready and Takashi said, "Miss Shizuka, can you move the tank here?"

Shizuka nodded and ran to get her keys on the kitchen table before she ran out of the mansion and into the empty parking lot. She looked around just in case of any walkers, to see none of them so she ran straight to the tank and got in the driver's seat. She started the engine and backed the tank towards the front door. Takashi came out and signaled for her to stop where she was and pop the trunk.

Everyone worked to get all the items ready and into the tank when they heard a sound. All thier heads perked up, looking at the direction of the sound. _A motorcycle?_. Just then, Naruto drove his white Kawasaki ninja into the parking lot and drove slowly towards them. Everyone signed in relief upon seeing him. "Ohayo, mi na!"

"Ohayo Naruto-san" Kohta replied, returning back to lifting the guns into the truck. "Ohayo Naruto" Saya and Shizuka said. Naruto smiled and turned to Takashi. "I got in down already. You want yours back?"

Takashi thought a bit before he nodded. Naruto took out his storage scroll and opened it, wiping some blood on, before he unsealed the black Kawasaki ninja. He grinned as the others looked at him. "Alright guys, I scouted the area ahead and it seems that all the people has moved towards a bridge along the river. We should head there to see what they're up to."

"Isn't it obious? They are trying to cross the bridge because the other side might be empty of Them." Saya said. _Sheesh, people these days. Why would they want to see a stupid bridge if they didn't want to cross it. _That's why she really hated stupid people.

"So, everyone agrees with the plan?" Naruto asked, hoping that they all agree. He saw them all nod but he noticed that Saeko was nowhere with them. "Where's Saeko?"

"I think she's in the house." Shizuka answered him. Naruto ran past them all at amazing speed and into the living room. "Saeko-chan?" Naruto called out. For a while, there was silence until he heard her voice from upstairs. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto was happy to hear her voice. He ran towards the stairs and up to his room. He opened the door to see Saeko sitting on the edge of the bed. Noticing her grim and scared expression, Naruto was getting worried. He walked slowly towards her and kneel in front of her. He looked into her eyes, seeing the expression from the night before, when they were sitting on the roof. He reached out to her hand and gently grabbed it, "What's wrong, Saeko-chan?"

Naruto knew that they had only known each other for one day but it seemed to them both as if they were friends since small kids. Naruto thought about his past and compared it to now. He knew that to trust someone takes a lot of time and he had only met her yesterday. He felt saddened that he couldn't help her. "Saeko-chan? Is it about last night?" he softly asked.

Saeko nodded her head, saying "I'm scared. I can't do it anymore." Naruto was confused at first, but then he caught on, understanding that she was talking about _them_. He suddenly got up, and pushed her down to the bed harshly, climbing onto her. He grabbed both her arms and held it down before he moved to kiss her. He felt her pause for a moment before responding to him. He heard her moan from his actions. He broke the kiss quickly and looked at her flushed face, "I care about you Saeko, and I'll protect you with my life. Everyone. I'll protect everyone... but I know I can't do it by myself... I need you, all of us, to work together in order to survive. In this world, your past does not matter anymore alright!"

Saeko whimpered a bit before she looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you, Naruto." Naruto got off her, letting her stand up and straightened her clothes and hair. Naruto saw the old Saeko return, her face back to the calm and collected state. He smiled slightly when he saw her move into the bathroom and came out with both thier clothes. Saeko smiled at him before walking past him into the hallway and down the stairs, her practice sword in her hand.

Naruto snapped his fingers. _The sword!_ He quickly unsealed all his weapons from the weapons section of his wrist band onto the bed. Shurikens, kunai, hiraishin kunai, folded fuma shurikens, a few metal ton-fas, wooden staffs, spears, a pair of 7' daggers, and a few katanas, machetes, and some swords including Samehada, Kubikiri, Hiramekarei, Kiba, Nuibari, Kabutowari, Shibuki, Orochi-teme's Kusanagi and a few other unused katanas Naruto made just in case he needed it.

Naruto looked around into the mess on the bed trying to find something to give to Saeko, the captain of the school's kendo club, well, at least from what Takashi told him. He thought for a moment on what to give Saeko as a present. _Something important, something that fits her stance_.

Naruto ran through all the weapons and couldn't find what he was looking. He felt anxious but also felt that snapping now would not be a great idea. He calmed down a bit and re sealed all the weapons except the 'White Fang'. He quickly strapped it on his back, over the black t-shirt and unsealed the scrolls section of his wrist band. He looked around all the scrolls, different sizes and colors, different writings and seals.

Naruto ravaged through the scrolls a bit before finding the one he was looking for. It had the writing of, custom-made katanas. Naruto quickly opened it with the drop of his blood and looked around as about 6 different katanas appeared in front of him. All in different wooden boxes of different length.

Flashback

Jiraiya and Naruto was walking towards thier destination, Iron country. They walked along the dirt road, looking around the small town, seeing different people working on in their daily routines. "Ero-sennin, Where are we going!?"

"Iron Country!" Jiraiya said, mocking him. He reverted his eyes from the road ahead to the blonde next to him. "We're here to meet a friend of mine."

"What! this has nothing to do with training?" Naruto reasoned. "I wanna continue training!"

"You will. After we go get you a katana."

"Ohh! really! I'm gonna get a katana?!" Naruto excitedly said.

"Uh-huh. Now look over there. You see the old man working in front of the shop?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wha-"Naruto said, confused as hell.

"He's the best crafter in the whole Iron country. Your father also got his sword here."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shot towards the old man.

End Flashback

Naruto sighed as he remembered the old man giving him a few different swords. He said it was his gift to him, though Naruto never knew what it was for. He was going to ask Jiraiya when they got back to Kamido. Now, to the matter at hand. He looked at a katana in the middle of the group. He picked it up and inspected it closely. He pulled off the sheath to look inside when a small note dropped from it. He picked it up reading. "Naruto, this sword is best suited for a female. Hope you give it to someone special."

Naruto stuffed the note into his pocket and looked at the sword again. It was a 2' long sword, 24 ½ to be exact. It was slightly bent but not like most katanas with the front blade as normal silver color, but the back half is plain black. The handle was golden in color, with grayish-brown wrappings and four diamonds on the sheath stopper. ( I don't know what to call it). There was the engravings on the hilt of the sword, saying 'Gold Shadow'

Naruto was stunned at its beauty. There was also a dragon in white along the golden part of the blade. He smiled, happy that he found the right present for Saeko. He resealed everything back in and picked up the 'Gold Shadow' and put in back in the box in came with. He walked out the master bedroom and down the stairs, but not before henging the box into a smaller gift box and put it in his pocket with the small piece of paper and his Kamido hitai ate.

...End of Chapter 1...


End file.
